Coincidence of fate
by Mi Potter
Summary: Hermione Granger aluna de medicina .Harry Potter astro de cinema e televisão . Por alguma coincidência do destino , eles se encontram ... o que acontecerá ? U/A Sou péssima em resumos, mais a fic está bem melhor
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Coincidence of fate**

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...**

**Resumo: ** Hermione Granger aluna de medicina .Harry Potter astro de cinema e televisão . Por alguma **coincidência do destino** , eles se encontram ... o que acontecerá ?

Desculpem sou péssima em resumos kkkk'

**Capitulo 1**

Sentada na poltrona da sala , como de costume Hermione estava lendo um livro. Enquanto suas amigas Luna e Gina assistiam no sofá o seu seriado preferido. Elas haviam comprado aquele apartamento juntas logo quando iniciaram a faculdade .

Mione tentava se concentrar no seu livro mas era praticamente impossível por conta do barulho que vinha da televisão.

- Meninas! – falou alto chamando a atenção das amigas – Por favor, será que daria para vocês abaixarem um pouco o volume? Com esse barulho não estou conseguindo ler meu livro – terminou com uma ponta de irritação na voz.

Luna revirou os olhos e Gina respirou fundo depois falou:

- Fala sério Hermione. Você não pode para de ler por um minuto? Estamos de férias caso não tenha percebido.

Foi a vez de Hermione revirar os olhos e responder:

- Claro que percebi Gina – repousou o livro no colo – Só que prefiro passar o meu tempo lendo um livro do que assistindo televisão – Gina abriu a boca com a intenção de falar, mas Hermione continuou – Além do mais, assim já estou revisando para o próximo semestre – falando isso recomeçou a ler o livro, mesmo com o barulho.

Com certa impaciência, Gina se levantou rapidamente, retirou o livro das mão de Hermione , fechou-o e colocou-o em cima de uma mesinha que se encontrava em frente ao sofá.

Fingindo não perceber o olhar mortal que Hermione lhe lançava, falou:

- Sabe o que eu acho? Que você devia se diverti um pouco de vez em quando. Fica o tempo todo estudando e esquece-se de você. Sinceramente Hermione qual foi a ultima vez que saiu para algum lugar?

Gina estava certa. Desde que iniciou a faculdade. Ela sempre colocou os estudos em primeiro lugar." Vou pensar em me divertir depois que estiver formada e com meu diploma na mão" dizia ela. Mas na verdade, sabia que se esforçava demais. Sempre cobrou muito de si mesma, para conseguir realizar seu sonho de ser médica. Sim, Hermione era estudante de medicina. A melhor aluna para ser mais exata. Não fora nada fácil alcançar esse posto, estava cansada. Agora que estava de férias, talvez fosse uma boa ideia se diverti um pouco e esquecer por um momento de suas reponsabilidades.

Respirou fundo e enfim falou:

- Tem toda a razão Gina – levantou os braços em sinal de rendição – Tenho estudado muito nos últimos meses. Preciso de um pouco de diversão na minha vida. Alguma ideia?

Gina abriu um sorriso triunfante. Havia conseguido o que queria e nem foi tão difícil como esperava. Afinal Hermione sempre foi meio cabeça dura, e faze-la mudar de ideia não era tarefa fácil. Talvez ela realmente estivesse cansada. Mas ela não tinha nem um ideia em mente.

- Tenho uma ideia – se pronunciou Luna pela primeira vez na noite

- E o que está esperando para dizer? – perguntou Gina animada

-E se viajássemos?

- Ótima ideia – falou Gina que era pura animação – O que acha Herms?

Hermione olhou para as duas amigas e ponderou. É talvez um viajem viajar não fosse uma má ideia. Ajeitou-se na poltrona e falou :

- Acho que seria perfeito!

- Já que todas estão de acordo, então viajaremos – disse Luna - Mas para onde?

As três garotas, começaram a pensar. Depois de um tempo Gina falou:

- Já sei. Iremos para Londres.

- Londres? - Perguntou Hermione receosa

- Sim. Londres minha querida. Não vejo problema nem um já que todas temos condições de ir .E além do mais , quem sabe não nos encontramos com o elenco do nosso seriado preferido por lá ?

Os olhos de Luna brilharam de puro entusiasmo, enquanto Hermione passou a mão pelo cabelo em um sinal de impaciência.

-É mesmo Gin. Imagina que por uma _coincidência do destino_ não nos "esbarramos" com Harry Potter? – falando isso começou a se abanar com as próprias mãos

- _Nosso _seriado preferido ? – olhou fixamente para Gina – Olha , por mim tudo bem nós irmos para Londres . Mas vou logo dizendo que não vou perder o meu tempo correndo atrás do famoso Harry Potter para pedir um autografo.

- Você quem sabe Herms – virou-se para Luna e falou – Fiquei sabendo que na semana passada acabaram as gravações de segunda temporada da série, e os atores estão de "férias" por uns dois meses. E como sabemos todos os lugares que o Harry frequenta...

- Como vocês sabem todos os lugares que ele frequenta se nem o conhecem ?- interrompeu Hermione

Fingindo não escutar a pergunta Gina continuou - ... poderemos muito bem nos encontram com ele enquanto estivemos por lá – terminou de falar totalmente contente.

- Tem razão Gin

- Como acabei de dizer – falou Hermione- Não vou ficar com vocês correndo atrás desse _atorzinho _. Pois existem coisas bem mais interessantes para se fazer em Londres.

- Se não quiser ir com a gente tudo bem, não iremos te obrigar – disse Gina enquanto caminhava em direção a cozinha – E também vou relevar o que falou sobre ele , não quero discutir – parou enfrente ao forno e tiro de lá uma lasanha que Luna havia feito hoje mais cedo, e colocou em cima de mesa – Vamos comer agora antes que esfrie. Amanha já compraremos as passagens antes que a senhorita mude de ideia

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No domingo já estava quase tudo pronto. As passagens foram compradas para segunda bem cedo. Hermione estava no seu quarto arrumando suas malas juntos com Luna e Gina , que já tinham arrumado as suas e agora estavam no notbook procurando noticias sobre Harry Potter.

- Bom, então ele foi ontem a noite para aquela lanchonete... – falou Luna

- O que significa que provavelmente ele não irá para lá amanha – continuou Gina, acompanhando a linha de raciocínio da amiga- Então onde você acha que ele irá?

Luna franziu o cenho enquanto pensava e depois e alguns segundo respondeu animada:

- Talvez ele irá naquela nova boate " Joyful day" na qual ele foi flagrado semana passada com aquela colega de elenco , a Cho Chang .

Ao escutar o nome Cho Chang , Gina sentiu um certa irritação. Havia boatos de que ela e Harry estariam namorando .

- Claro Luna- falou forçando um sorriso – Não sei como não pensei esta boate antes.

Minutos se passaram e então Hermione falou:

- Então ... que dizer que o astro de vocês está namorando essa tal Cho ?

- De acordo com os boatos, parece que sim – respondeu Luna com indiferença.

- Ah sim – percebendo a repentina irritação de Gina perguntou – E é por isso que ficou irritada Gina ?

Gina se surpreendeu com a pergunta. É , realmente Hermione a conhecia muito bem.

- Não fiquei irritada – afirmou e Hermione revirou os olhos enquanto Luna soltava uma risada sarcástica – Qual é meninas? Eu não fiquei irritada, só acho que eles não ... ér ... eles não combinam

- Tenho que concordar com você amiga – falou Luna – Cho com certeza não merece aquele _deus grego_

As duas começaram a rir e Hermione bufou com certa irritação. Nunca achou ele lá grandes coisas.

-Tudo bem – levantou e caminhou em direção ao guarda-roupa - Vou acabar de arrumar as minhas mala que eu ganho mais.

Depois de alguns minutos tudo estava pronto. As três amigas colocaram suas malas na sala de estar, e em seguida jantaram tomaram banho e foram deitar. Afinal , amanha teriam uma longa viajem pela frente. E quem sabe se , como Luna mesmo disse , por uma _**coincidência do destino**_ algo de interessante acontecesse?

**N/A :** Está é a primeira Fanfic que faço e postei aqui :) O que acharam ? Realmente espero que gostem .

Por favor deixem Reviews , para que eu saiba a opinião de vocês. Se acharem algum erro me avisem por favor .

Bom, eu não pretendo demorar muito para postar . Não gosto de deixar vocês esperando muito.

_08/02/2012 - 11:14 a.m_


	2. Chapter 2

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Capitulo 2**

A viajem foi realmente cansativa. Quando chegaram a Londres, foram imediatamente para o hotel onde haviam feito uma reserva e se instalaram. Como estavam bastante cansadas decidiram que iriam dormir um pouco e mais tarde Gina e Luna iriam a boate Joyful day para ver se encontrariam Harry. Já Hermione iria para uma livraria e depois voltaria para o hotel planejar o que faria amanha.

Então as 19:30 da noite , Luna e Gina já estavam devidamente prontas e arrumadas. Gina com um vestido vermelho meio justo na cintura, na altura dos joelhos, e com um decote discreto e calçava uma sapatilha branca, o cabelo ruivo estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. Luna usava uma blusa azul que combinava com a cor dos seus olhos , uma saia preta de cintura alta com uma meia-calça também preta por baixo e calçava um sapato meio azul com um salto não muito alto ,e os seus cabelos louros estavam soltos . Resumindo , as duas estavam lindas , enquanto Hermione usava uma calça jeans , uma blusa lilás e uma sapatilha preta. Afinal só iria para a livraria comprar um livro e depois voltaria ao hotel , não precisava se produzir toda.

Desceram para o saguão do hotel , e Hermione ligou para a oficina onde tinham alugado dois carros. Um para ela usar e outra para Luna e Gina. Mas a noticia não foi muito boa .

- Como assim há somente um carro disponível ?- falou visivelmente irritada- Mas tenho certeza de que eu e minhas amigas reservamos dois carros- pausa – Um quebrou? Então quando ficará pronto? – outra pausa, andava de um lado para o outro – Amanha? Ok – parou de andar e relaxou – Certo então podem mandar somente um hoje, mas amanha vamos precisar dos dois – deligou o telefone e colocou a mão na cabeça pensando, até que achou uma possível solução e caminhou até suas amigas.

-Meninas! –as duas olharam para ela – Acabei de ligar para a oficina de carros e um do quais reservamos quebrou, por conta disso só mandaram um hoje. Pensei em vocês me levarem para a livraria e depois me trazerem ao hotel novamente. Então podem ficar com o carro já que não vou a mais nem um outro lugar hoje.

- Impossível Herms – falou Gina – Nós temos que chegar cedo lá

- Eu prometo que não vou demorar

- Sejamos sinceras Hermione ,você sempre demora séculos para escolher um livro e hoje não seria diferente - disse Luna e depois olhou para o relógio – E não podemos perder tempo não é mesmo Gina ?

Gina assentiu com a cabeça, mas Hermione insistiu:

- Por favor. Vocês sabem como eu sou quando quero alguma coisa não é?

Sim, elas sabiam muito bem, por isso Gina teve uma ideia e chamou Luna para o banheiro dizendo a Hermione que iriam retocar a maquiagem. Chegando lá, contou seu plano para Luna que riu bastante e concordou. Elas não tinham tempo de fazer Hermione mudar de ideia. Quando voltaram o carro já estava à espera delas. O carro era um Fiat Punto branco.

- Tudo bem Herms , nós te levamos na livraria – finalmente falou Gina

- Mas você por favou não vá demorar em? – completou Luna

Hermione agradeceu as amiga e abraçou-as, depois andaram em direção ao carro.

Gina sentou no lugar do motorista, já que iria dirigir, Luna sentou ao seu lado. Deixando somente um lugar no fundo para Hermione se sentar. Depois que ela entrou, Gina travou as portas sem que ela percebesse e começou a dirigir lançando um olhar cúmplice para Luna, que sorriu baixinho.

Depois de alguns minutos, Hermione percebeu que Gina estava indo para o caminho errado e comentou:

- Gina, acho que você devia ter virado aquela outra esquina. A livraria não é por aqui.

- Jura? Nem percebi... – disse Gina indo em direção à boate.

- Pois é... Não vai dar a volta?

Gina fingiu não ter ouvido a pergunta.

- Você me escutou?

-Sim

-Não vai dar a volta?- repetiu

-Não

Hermione ficou furiosa - Mas você me disse que

- Relaxa Mione – Luna a cortou – Olha, você pode ir para a livraria outro dia. – Gina estacionou o carro a uns metros antes da boate – E o carro não pode ficar aqui parado, pois teríamos que pagar. Então com você aqui dentro, não teremos esse problema – terminou de falar sorrindo.

As duas estavam saindo do carro, e quando Hermione foi tentar fazer o mesmo percebeu que as portas estavam trancadas.

- Não acredito - disse baixinho, tentando se convencer de que aquilo não estava acontecendo - Vocês não vão me deixar aqui trancada não é ?

- Sabe? Nós pensamos nessa possibilidade, mas achamos melhor não – disse Gina o mais natural possível – Mas, por favor, não vai embora e deixa a gente aqui, ok? Vamos demorar mais sabemos que como ótima amiga que você é , vai nos esperar.

"Não, eu não vou me irritar na primeira noite de uma viagem que programei para me divertir" – pensou ela. Respirou fundo e falou:

- Certo, eu espero vocês aqui. Mas estão me devendo uma – as duas amigas agradeceram e a abraçaram, depois saíram em direção à boate.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chegaram lá, e perceberam logo na entrada vários paparazzi. Entraram na boate. Era um lugar e várias pessoas dançavam freneticamente. O piso era de mármore preto que dava um ar de sofisticação para o local e na pista de dança o piso piscava por conta das lanternas que haviam implantadas ali. O lugar era bem espaçoso e tinha três andares, a musica era alta.

- Meu Deus, este lugar é enorme – exclamou Gina – Onde será que ele está?

Nesse momento Luna avistou uma escada que dava acesso ao primeiro andar da boate e apontou – Talvez ele esteja lá encima – Então as duas subiram e começaram a procurar.

O que demorou praticamente meia hora e nada de acharem Harry Potter. Mas sabiam que ele estava ali, pois tinham escutado os fotógrafos na entrada falando. Não iriam desistir tão cedo de procura-lo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A pouco mais duas semanas Harry estava livre das gravações e dos estudos e só o que queria era descansar e se divertir um pouco. Mas isso era praticamente impossível. Depois que havia estrelado uma série da qual era o protagonista , o assedio dos fãs havia aumentado bastante.

Não podia sair na rua para caminhar um pouco sem ser reconhecido e parado pelos fãs para dar autógrafos e/ou tirar fotos. Não que ele não gostasse ou estivesse reclamando. Sabia que sem eles não estaria onde está agora. Mas é que todas as pessoas tem direito a privacidade, e isso ele não tinha a muito tempo. Tudo o fazia saia nos jornais, revistas, na internet e até mesmo na televisão em canais de fofoca sobre famosos. Podia se dizer o queridinho da mídia.

Como no dia em que sairá com a sua amiga de elenco Cho Chang para a mesma boate onde se encontrava agora. Foram flagrados e no outro dia todos estavam falando de um suspeito romance entre os dois. O que seria impossível , pois eles eram amigos desde a infância , e ele só a via como uma grande amiga.

Suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos , desarrumando-os .

Ele sempre relevou tudo isso e sempre fazia um grande esforço para parecer simpático com todos. Estava sentado em uma mesa afastada no terceiro andar da boate "Joyful day" . Era um lugar mais reservado , mais mesmo assim várias pessoas já tinham chegado para falar com ele .Então decidiu que seria melhor ir para casa e descansar. Mas não iria sair pela porta principal, pois não estava com a mínima vontade de ser fotografado .Sairia pelas portas dos fundos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione estava impaciente. Fazia mais de duas horas que Luna e Gina haviam entrado naquela boate, e até agora não deram nem um sinal de vida. Elas poderiam muito bem ligar e avisar " Olha , Hermione , estamos aqui perdendo tempo procurando o nosso astro Harry Potter , mas até agora nada" , ou então deviam ter o encontrado e ficaram tão entretidas em uma conversa com ele que esqueceram-se dela. Bufou. A musica era tão alta que dava para escutar nitidamente de onde ela estava.

Olhou para os lados, minutos se passaram e nada. Ligou para elas e ninguém atendia.

Então decidiu mesmo sem a mínima vontade entrar na boate e ir atrás delas. Dane-se , se elas teriam que pagar depois , por deixar o carro ali sem ninguém.

Saiu do carro e caminhou até a boate. Viu vários paparazzi , e mesmo sabendo que não tirariam nem uma foto dela quando entrasse , achou melhor entrar pelas portas do fundo.

Caminhou um pouco e achou uma porta na lateral do prédio da boate e sorriu se dirigindo até ela.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry desceu as escadas rapidamente e se encaminhou em direção a portas do fundo. Chegando lá, a empurrou fortemente, pois queria sair dali depressa.

Foi então que ouviu um grito e logo após um barulho de algo caindo no chão. Oh meu Deus, a porta bateu em alguém. Encaminhou-se até atrás dela com cuidado e viu uma garota caída, com uma mão na testa soltando um gemido de dor. Agachou-se e perguntou:

-Eu te machuquei? Perdoe-me não foi a minha intenção.

Nesse momento a garota levantou a cabeça e o olhou.

Tamanho foi o susto que Hermione levou. Seria impressão sua ou Harry Potter estava na sua frente? Não, com certeza ela devia achar aquilo por conta da pancada que recebera na cabeça segundos atrás.

Piscou e o olhou novamente. Tinha cabelos incrivelmente negros, que neste momento estavam levemente bagunçados e lhe caiam sobre os olhos, dando-lhe um ar charmoso. Seus olhos eram de um verde tão intenso que pareciam duas esmeraldas e a olhava com o que parecia ser preocupação. Sim, agora ela tinha certeza, era ele. O que Luna ou Gina não dariam para estar em seu lugar agora? – pensou

- Você é – Não pode terminar de falar a frase pois as mãos de Harry se colocaram em sua boca , a fim de mantê-las fechadas.

-Sim, sou eu. Harry Potter. Mas por favor, não grite.

**N/A:** Eu peço desculpas pela demora , juro que tentei postar o capitulo antes , só que a minha internet não queria colaborar.

Espero que gostem, e se encontrarem alguma erro por favor me avisem. Reviews ?

msc2 : Você está lendo :) Que bom saber disso. Desculpa a demora para postar . Aqui está mais um capitulo para você começar a matar sua curiosidade

_17/02/2012 - 10:16 p.m_


	3. Chapter 3

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Capitulo 3**

- Você é – Não pode terminar de falar a frase pois as mãos de Harry se colocaram em sua boca , a fim de mantê-las fechadas.

-Sim, sou eu. Harry Potter. Mas por favor, não grite.

Então ele pensava que só por que ela acabou de conhecê-lo, iria ficar gritando como uma fã histérica? Mas era só o que faltava. Com a mão que não estava apoiada na cabeça, ela empurrou as mãos deles de sua boca com certa violência.

- Ora, eu não vou gritar o seu nome – falou como se fosse óbvio.

Tentou se levantar, só que a sua cabeça começou a latejar no momento em que o fazia, então ela caiu novamente no chão.

Harry ficou impressionado com o modo que ela o tratou.

-Deixe-me te ajudar – Falou ele segurando o braço dela , na intenção de ajuda-la a se levantar – Está doendo muito ?

Hermione sacudiu o seu braço , fazendo com que ele a soltasse – Está tudo bem , não precisa se preocupar - Ela já estava de pé novamente e quando foi tentar dá o primeiro passo , sentiu uma certa tontura .

Percebendo que ela iria cair novamente , Harry a segurou e disse:

- Não, não está tudo bem.

Viu que ela ainda mantinha a mão sobre a testa , no lugar onde provavelmente teria tomado a pancada , tentou afasta-la – Deixe-me ver - disse de modo gentil

A garota então tirou a mão da testa , e quando ele pode olhar o local da pancada , viu que estava bastante vermelho e também com um leve relevo o que parecia ser um pequeno galo.

- Puxa isso está feio – comentou

- Pelo menos não está sangrando – falou Hermione

- Pois é – olhou-a atentamente enquanto ela se soltava de seus braços e fazia um grande esforço para ficar em pé sozinha – Mas acho melhor te levar a um médico.

Hermione colocou as mãos na cintura - Já falei que está tudo bem, não precisa perder seu precioso tempo comigo – falou com certa ironia.

Harry fingiu perceber a ironia na voz dela e falou:

-Mas como você é teimosa! Mal consegui ficar em pé e insisti em dizer que está tudo bem – pegou o braço dela e colocou em volta de seu próprio ombro, fazendo com ela se apoiasse nele para andar – Vou te levar sim e não se fala mais nisso. Qual o seu nome?

Hermione sabia que não estava muito bem. Sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir, pois tamanha foi a força com a qual Harry abriu a porta. Não adiantaria nada tentar resistir. Respirou fundo e falou:

- Hermione, Hermione Granger

- Certo, Hermione – falou Harry enquanto andavam pelo pequeno corredor na lateral da boate – Devo lhe informar que em frente a boate estão vários fotógrafos a minha espera . Por isso decidi que sairia pela porta dos fundos. E você , por que não entrou pela porta principal ?

- Eu vi os fotógrafos na entrada, e odeio chamar atenção, então decidi entrar pelas portas dos fundos.

Ele sorriu e disse:

- Perfeito, por que tudo o que eu mesmo quero agora é chamar atenção. Por isso queria te pedir uma coisa – parou de andar e a fitou.

- Pode falar

- Bom , como não pretendemos sair em nem uma capa de revista. Quero te pedir que coloque a minha jaqueta e que enquanto caminharmos para o meu carro você abaixe a cabeça e tente parecer o mais natural possível.

- Por que tenho que colocar a sua jaqueta? – perguntou

- Por ela tem um capuz. De modo que com o capuz e a cabeça abaixada, caso alguém nos veja, não conseguiram ver o seu rosto direito.

- Certo

Então Harry tirou a jaqueta rapidamente ficando somente uma blusa fina de cor verde que combinava com os seus olhos. Hermione não pode deixar de notar o torço dele. Tinha ombros largos , braços levemente musculosos e parecia que por debaixo daquela malha fina de sua blusa havia um peitoral bastante definido. Sentiu um leve arrepio correr sobre o seu corpo. "_Mas que pensamentos são esses Hermione? Contenha-se e olhe para outro lugar_" – pensou .

Colocou a jaqueta de Harry, e ele então sem perder tempo ficou ao seu lado e com um braço a rodeou pela cintura, caso ela se desequilibrasse novamente , e com o outro colocou um óculos escuro no rosto. Hermione colocou o capuz e abaixou a cabeça.

- Vamos andar o mais rápido possível certo ?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça que ainda doía bastante, então soltou um pequeno gemido.

- Hey , não fique balançando a cabeça. Ainda deve estar dolorida. Apenas queria que me respondesse.

Saíram da lateral do prédio da boate, indo em direção ao carro de Harry. Era um lindo Jaguar prateado. Eles caminharam rapidamente, e então os fotógrafos perceberam a movimentação se viraram e perceberam que era Harry Potter abraçado a uma garota. Começaram a tirar fotos e a segui-los.

- Não acredito que nos viram – resmungou pressionando o seu braço ao redor dela e começaram a correr – Rápido entre no carro

Hermione só conseguia enxergar os fleches das câmeras enquanto tentava esconder o rosto e entrou no carro o mais rápido que conseguiu. Harry dirigiu rapidamente e em minutos já estavam a uma certa distancia de boate .

O que dera nele para sair daquele jeito? Talvez os paparazzi estranhasse essa sua atitude. Pois sempre que ele saia de algum lugar, posava para as fotos e dava autógrafos. Neste mesmo momento viu que suas suspeitas estavam corretas, pois havia um carro os seguindo, provavelmente um fotógrafo.

- Que confusão – exclamou Hermione – Acho que não precisava disso tudo.

- É realmente chamamos muita atenção - admitiu ele – E agora tem um paparazzi nos seguindo.

Hermione olhou para trás e comprou comprovou que realmente estavam sendo seguidos.

-Não te levarei para o hospital, pois chamaria mais atenção ainda – falou tentando despistar o fotógrafo. – Por isso iremos, na casa de um médico amigo meu .

- Não precisa mais Harry. A minha cabeça já está melhorando e o inchaço vai passar com o tempo – isso era verdade –Acho que foi uma dor momentânea. Mas agradeço a preocupação.

- Nada disso – soltou uma leve e rápida risada de satisfação, por ter conseguido enfim despistar o fotógrafo. - Mesmo que já esteja melhor eu faço questão.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Realmente estava mesmo na hora de desistirem. Talvez ele tivesse ido embora... Odiaram-se por terem deixado a oportunidade de conhecer Harry Potter pessoalmente passar, mas de qualquer forma, pelo menos haviam tentado.

Decidiram que iriam voltar ao hotel. Lembraram-se de Hermione. Meu Deus ela devia estar realmente furiosa com a demora delas. Será que ela tinha voltado com o carro e as deixado lá? Não , ela não faria isso.

Refletiram um pouco.

Mas ela estava irritada com as duas por terem mentido. É ela realmente poderia ter feito isso.

Correram na direção de onde tinham deixado o carro e viram que ele ainda continuava no mesmo lugar. Suspiraram aliviadas e caminharam até lá.

- Desculpa a demora Hermione – falou Gina enquanto abria a porta do carro – Nós não pretendíamos demorar tanto assim, mas – parou de falar quando percebeu que ela não estava no carro – Mione?

Virou-se para Luna e falou:

- Luna ela não está aqui !

Luna franziu o cenho , e a afastou da frente do carro para que também pudesse olhar. Realmente Hermione não estava lá. O que pode ter acontecido?

- Mione onde você está?- falou olhando para os lados- Não está escondida né? Hermione – gritou.

Neste momento apareceu um homem de aparentemente uns 50 anos e elas se entreolharam assustadas.

- Não tenham medo, eu trabalho para o dono da boate. Meu nome é Zack. Só vim aqui para cobrar o estacionamento do carro – falou o velho homem sorrindo.

- Ah claro! Quanto foi? – então o homem falou a quantia e Gina pagou e em seguida perguntou.

– O senhor , por acaso viu uma amiga nossa que estava aqui no carro?

- Ah, eu vi sim . Seria uma moça magra e de cabelos castanhos?

- Essa mesma – falou Luna

- Ela ficou no carro um bom tempo , e depois saiu ,mas eu não me lembro em qual direção ela seguiu- falou ele e depois viu que o chamavam na porta da boate – Me desculpem , mas tenho que ir agora . Espero ter ajudado

- Ajudo muito senhor. Obrigada

Depois que Zack saiu Gina se, pois a pensar onde ela estava e por fim concluiu:

- Ela deve ter cansado de esperar e pegou chamou um taxi. Isso é bem a cara dela

- Puxa é mesmo – Luna bateu levemente com a mão na cabeça – Como não pensei nisso antes? Mas ela não muda mesmo, não é?

- Se mudasse não seria a nossa amiga Hermione Granger.

As duas caíram na risada enquanto entravam no carro e saíram em direção ao hotel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry e Hermione já tinham chegado à casa do médico. Chamava-se Rick Martins, e era velho conhecido da família de Harry. Ele fez uma rápida consulta em Hermione , e disse que estava tudo bem , e que a dor de cabeça foi causada pela pancada . Mas mesmo assim passou um remédio caso a dor voltasse.

Harry agradeceu a ele e preguntou quanto custaria, mas Rick lhe falou que não cobraria nada. Então eles saíram e entraram novamente no carro.

- Eu te disse que não era nada Harry, mas você insistiu tanto... – falou Hermione

- Insisti, pois vi o estado em que se encontrava – falou Harry ligando o seu Jaguar prateado – Então, para onde devo leva-la?

Neste momento o celular de Hermione tocou. Era Luna. Ela tinha esquecido que suas amigas esperavam encontra-la no carro. Deviam estar preocupadas.

-Alô

-Mione! - exclamou Luna – Onde você está? Quando voltamos da boate não a encontramos, mas Gina acreditou que você tinha pegado um taxi e voltado para o hotel, só que quando chegamos aqui você não estava – falou tudo tão rapidamente que Hermione teve que fazer um esforço muito grande para poder entender tudo.

Harry passou a fita-la. Tudo acontecerá tão rápido que ele nem teve tempo de reparar em Hermione.

Ela tinha cabelos castanhos cor de mel, ondulados que caiam sobre os seus ombros, e que conforme ela balançava-os um delicioso cheiro de canela era emanado deles. O rosto era delicado, e seus olhos eram também cor de mel, mas um pouco mais claros que os cabelos. E seus lábios eram finos e roseados, que agora estavam entreabertos. Agradeceu a Deus, por ela estar tão concentrada que nem percebeu como ele a olhava fixamente segundos atrás.

Virou a cabeça para frente e tamborilou os dedos sobre o volante.

-Calma, está tudo bem comigo. Eu estou agora no – parou de falar. Pois sabia que não era boa ideia dizer que estava no carro do famoso Harry Potter .

Se ela falasse isso provavelmente, sua amiga não acreditaria e depois quando percebesse que não era brincadeira iria ter um ataque. Então resolveu mentir, o que nunca deu muito certo, pois ela não mentia frequentemente. Na verdade odiava mentir, mas nesse caso era necessário.

- Está onde Hermione? Responda logo, estamos ficando preocupadas – Dessa vez Luna quase gritou.

- Bom... ér ... estou naquela livraria que te falei , lembra?- foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar – Você e Gina não quiseram me trazer, então eu mesma peguei um taxi e vim.

Olhou para Harry que neste momento havia voltado a fita-la com um olhar interrogativo. Sábia que estava mentindo.

- Ah sim – ouviu Luna suspirar de alivio do outro lado da linha – Gina, ela está naquela bendita livraria – agora ouviu risadas – Tudo bem Mione. Mas não demore muito, certo? Estamos indo dormir agora. Você tem a chave?

- Sim, eu tenho.

-Certo. Beijos querida

- Beijos

Desligou o telefone e olhou novamente para Harry meio sem graça. Ele havia desligado o carro enquanto esperava ela acabar de falar no celular.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Harry decidiu falar:

- Namorado?

- Como?

- Foi o seu namorado que te ligou? – perguntou curioso.

Sabia que era uma pergunta muito pessoal mas se ela não quisesse responder , ao menos teria a desculpa de que estava em desvantagem pois não sabia nada sobre ela , e a vida dele era exposta para todos.

Assustou-se quando Hermione soltou uma gargalhada_. No que será que ela achou tanta graça_?- pensou. E para fim de suas dúvidas ela falou:

- Não tenho namorado já faz bastante tempo. Eram as minhas amigas.

Então o olhar de Harry que por um instante pareceu assustado por conta da risada repentina dela, mudou rapidamente. Agora ele a olhava com o que parecia ser um certo alivio? _Não, com certeza isso é coisa da minha cabeça – _pensou ela.

- Ah sim – ele soltou uma meia risada – Você mora com elas?

- Não, na verdade não moro em Londres. Cheguei hoje mesmo de viajem.

- Ainda não entendo.

- Não entende o que? – perguntou ela , pensando qual a dificuldade de entender que ela não morava ali.

- O porquê de você ter mentido.

Certo. Hermione não esperava por essa. Olhou-o atônita, e então resolver falar a verdade. Suspirou passou a mão pelos cabelos que insistiam em lhe cair sobre a testa e falou:

- Ok , eu menti pois as minhas amigas tem sérios problemas – decidiu provoca-lo

- Que tipo de problemas? - perguntou interessado

- Elas são fanáticas por você, e simplesmente me levaram contra a minha vontade para uma boate onde possivelmente poderiam encontra-lo. Mas eu não quis sair do carro – Achou melhor não falar que foi obrigada a ficar no carro esperando-as .

A ideia de provoca-lo não deu muito certo não deu muito certo , pois viu que ele contraiu os lábios em sinal de que fazia um grande esforço para não rir.

- Então por que saiu?

- Bom, elas estavam demorando tanto que resolvi entrar para procura-las. Só que vi os fotógrafos na entrada principal, e como já lhe disse : odeio chamar atenção. Mas quando fui entrar na boate, ganhei uma bela pancada na testa logo por quem?

Harry não aguentou mais e soltou uma gargalhada, como a que Hermione havia soltado minutos antes. Sabia que não era o momento de rir daquele jeito, mas ele não conseguiu se segurar.

- Realmente isso é muita coincidência - falou em meio as risada. Fazia muito tempo que não ria daquele jeito

- Tudo bem então – disse já se controlando – Em qual hotel está hospedada?

- Danubius Hotel Regents Park

- Certo vou leva-la até lá – falou ligando o carro novamente e saindo em direção ao hotel.

Estavam tão entreter tidos na conversa que nem perceberam que o tal fotografo que Harry pensou ter despistado, tinha conseguido encontra-los e tirado várias fotos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Durante o trajeto Harry percebeu que Hermione se manteve calada, então novamente decidiu cortar o silêncio perguntando:

- Por que me odeia?

- O que? Eu não te odeio – falou Hermione surpresa com a pergunta.

- Então por que considera suas amigas malucas por gostarem de mim? Você nem me conhece direito.

- Por isso mesmo. Nem eu e nem elas conhecemos você.

Harry se surpreendeu pela terceira vez naquela noite com as atitudes e Hermione. Ela o tratava como uma pessoa normal, coisa que não era muito comum para ele. Não havia pedido autógrafos ou para uma tirar foto. Sim, ela era diferente e Harry gostou disso.

- Está enganada – sorriu – Elas não me conhecem, você sim. Mesmo que seja só um pouco.

Hermione soltou uma risadinha abafada. Tinha conhecido Harry Potter antes de suas amigas, que ficariam no mínimo doidas ao saberem disso.

Começou a olhar para Harry enquanto ele dirigia. Agora sabia o porquê de Gina e Luna correrem tanto atrás dele. Era realmente atraente. Então os pensamentos que tivera enquanto estavam na lateral do prédio da boate voltaram a sua mente. Sacudiu a cabeça na intenção de esquecê-los.

- Qual o nome delas?

- Uma se chama Gina e a outra Luna.

- Quer que eu autografe algo para elas? – perguntou gentilmente enquanto estacionava o carro em frente ao hotel.

- Ah, não precisa – curvou os lábios em um sorriso de agradecimento – Obrigada, mas acho melhor elas mesmas conseguirem os autógrafos, já que estão se esforçando tanto para encontra-lo pessoalmente.

- Entendo – sorriu de volta, e Hermione sentiu corpo estremecer. Não era para menos, afinal aquele sorriso que acabara de presenciar havia ganhado o premio de " O sorriso mais belo " três vezes consecutivas. De acordo com Gina

-Poderia comentar com elas que talvez, amanha elas possam me encontrar em um restaurante chamado "Gordon Ramsay", a partir de umas 12:30 marquei de me encontrar com alguns amigos de elenco lá.

- Elas vão gostar muito de saber disso – falou fazendo menção de abrir a porta, mas Harry foi mais rápido e rodeou o carro abrindo a porta para ela.- Obrigada

-Pelo que? – perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

- Primeiro por se preocupar comigo e me levar a um médico – falou enumerando com os dedos – Segundo por me disser que onde minhas amigas poderiam te encontrar amanha, e terceiro por abrir a porta do carro para mim- ajeitou a bolsa no ombro.

-Os homens de hoje em dia não são mais atenciosos assim – comentou sorrindo.

-Então acho que sou um homem muito moderno – fechou a porta do carro – E não tem do que agradecer – disse virando e ficando frente a frente com ela.

Hermione ficou sem saber o que fazer por um momento, então se lembrou de que ainda usava a jaqueta de Harry. Tirou-a e entregou a ele.

- Sua jaqueta

- Ah sim. Você estava tão bonita usando-a que fiquei com pena de te pedir para tira-la.

Hermione corou com o comentário e também com o olhar que recebia de Harry agora. Sentiu-se meio sem graça, e querendo sair logo daquela situação, ergueu o braço falando:

- Adeus então Harry

Ele apertou sua mão e foi com se uma pequena corrente elétrica passasse sobre o seu corpo . _Mas que reação é essa Hermione Granger? Ele somente apertou sua mão para se despedir , até parece que nunca teve contato com nem um homem na vida. Que ridículo._

- Adeus Hermione

Ela virou rapidamente e entrou no Hotel.

Harry ficou por uns minutos ainda parado no mesmo lugar, apenas olhando ela se afastar. Decidiu que já estava na hora de voltar e descansar. Olhou para os lados para constatar se estava sendo observado, entrou o carro e dirigiu em direção ao seu apartamento.

**N/A** : Olá pessoas lindas que estam acompanhando a minha fic :) Aqui está mais um capitulo.

O ultimo capitulo não recebeu nem uma Review, isso me desanimou bastante, tenho que admitir. Quem sabe se eu receber algumas Reviews eu poste mais rapido ? Fica a dica hasuhsauhsau'

Bom, é só isso. Espero que gostem, e continuem acompanhando.

_21/02/2012 - 17:50 p.m_


	4. Chapter 4

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Capitulo 4**

O sol brilhava fortemente naquela manha. Pela janela do quarto de hotel, entreva uma brisa leve e suave. Hermione acordou e espreguiçou-se na cama. Não estava com a mínima vontade de levantar agora, então continuou deitada pensando na vida.

Ela tinha conhecido por acaso o famoso Harry Potter, e sinceramente ele não era o que tinha imaginado. Pensava que ele era do tipo metido, e que fingia se importar com os fãs. Mas não, ele era gentil, divertido e educado. E agora não podia negar que muito bonito também.

Pensou em como tinha sido indelicada com ele quando se conheceram. "_Por que me odeia?"_ lembrou-se da voz dele perguntando para ela. Meu Deus, até a voz dele mexia com ela.

"_O que é isso Hermione? Está deitada em sua cama pensando em Harry Potter?" _decidiu então que era hora de levantar e tratar de curtir a viajem, caso contrario acabaria como Luna e Gina, e isso ela não queria nem imaginar. Olhou para o relógio que se encontrava no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, eram 09:21. Seguiu em direção ao banheiro e foi tomar banho.

Enquanto a agua caia fortemente sobre os seus ombros, tentava esquecer-se da noite em que se encontrou com Harry. Afinal, ela era somente uma aluna de medicina a qual ele havia ajudado por ter machucado sem querer. Só isso.

Saiu do banho e colocou um short jeans claro, uma blusa amarela confortável e calcou um tênis com brancos com detalhes dourados. Estava ótima, ela nunca foi de se produzir toda mesmo, ainda mais sem motivo. Penteou os cabelos, que ainda estavam molhados por conta do banho e prendeu uma mecha com uma presilha.

Saiu do quarto e encontrou suas amigas na sala assistindo televisão:

- Já acordadas?- estranhou, já que nas férias elas nunca acordavam antes do meio dia.

-Sim, pois não podemos perder tempo – falou Gina abaixando o volume da TV, pois tinha acabado de dar o comercial.

- Infelizmente não conseguimos encontrar o Harry ontem – comentou Luna que aparentava estar realmente triste.

- Sério? Ele não estava lá? – perguntou Hermione fingindo que não sabia de nada.

- Sim, ele estava, mas deve ter saído sem que nós o víssemos – falou Gina.

- Ah, mas que pena – Hermione sentiu um aperto no coração por ter o conhecido sem querer, enquanto suas amigas que tanto se esforçavam não conseguiam enxergar nem a sombra dele.

- Quantos livros comprou?- Luna mudou de assunto

- Livros? Que livros?

- Os livros que você falou que compraria na livraria Herms – falou Gina

- Ah sim- Hermione lembrou que tinha mentido para elas e isso só fez ela se sentir ainda pior – Não comprei nem um. Nada me interessou.

As duas arregalaram os olhos

- Como assim nem um livro te interessou?- perguntou Luna – Quem é você e o que fez com a Hermione Granger?

Agora as três amigas riram. Então Gina percebeu que o programa de fofocas havia começado e aumentou o volume.

- Silêncio meninas! – pediu e todas ficaram quietas

- Voltamos agora com "A vida das estrelas" – falou a repórter Rita Skeeter – E agora para quem é fã de Harry Potter, o nosso astro foi flagrado ontem a noite com uma _morena misteriosa _.

Então começaram a passar fotos de Harry e Hermione. Na primeira, Harry estava com o braço ao redor de Hermione enquanto corriam em direção ao carro. Na segunda Hermione entrava no carro tentando esconder o rosto. Já na terceira, eles estavam no carro em frente a casa do doutor Rick , Hermione falava ao celular enquanto Harry a olhava fixamente, na quarta ela estava rindo e ele ainda a olhava , na quinta somente Harry ria.

Neste momento o coração de Hermione acelerou e ela ficou pálida. Sabia que estavam sendo seguidos ontem, mas pensou que Harry tinha conseguido despistar o fotografo. Olhou para Luna e Gina e elas estavam com cara de poucos amigos enquanto olhavam para as fotos.

-Pelo o que as fotos nos mostram eles aparentavam estar se divertindo bastante. – continuou a repórter – De acordo com Harry, ele e a Cho Chang são apenas amigos. Será que essa morena conseguiu conquistar o coração do nosso querido ator?

Não, isso não podia estar acontecendo. Começou a respirar descompassadamente.

As fotos dela estavam passando na televisão, e ainda por cima a mídia estava insinuando um possível romance. Agradeceu a tudo que é mais sagrado, por seu rosto esta coberto nas primeiras fotos e desfocado nas outras, de modo que não dava para perceber que era ela.

Correu e deligou a TV. Luna gritou em protesto enquanto Gina ligava a televisão novamente, mas para a alegria de Hermione a jornalista já estava falando sobre outro famoso.

- Por que vez isso Hermione? Agora não saberemos quem é aquela idiota – Gina estava visivelmente furiosa.

Mesmo sem gostar de ouvir o "idiota" no final da frase de Gina. Hermione ficou aliviada por ela não ter a reconhecido. Se já estava naquele estado, só de pensar em Harry com uma desconhecida, imagine se ela descobrisse que a desconhecida afinal é Hermione?

- A Rita Skeeter, falou que não sabiam quem era ela – falou – E além do mais, isso é tudo mentira.

As duas estranharam a mudança de comportamento de Hermione.

- Sinto lhe informar que as fotos provam que é verdade Herms – Disse Luna

- Claro que é mentira! Não passam de insinuações sem nexo algum- Não importava o que elas achariam do seu comportamento, só queria negar aquele possível romance.

- O que deu em você Mione?- perguntou Gina – Nunca reagiu assim com qualquer noticia sobre ele.

Hermione respirou fundo.

É , realmente estava exagerando e se continuasse assim elas poderiam desconfiar. Era só uma fofoca, e logo a mídia esquecer-se-ia dela, já que não pretendia se encontrar novamente com Harry.

_Será que ele percebeu que havia fotógrafos ali e não avisou nada? _Pensar nisso só a deixou mais irritada em relação a ele.

- Você tem razão. Acho que não estou muito bem – pegou sua bolsa e colocou no ombro. – Vou sair um pouco, para tomar um ar e comer algo. Beijos.

Acenou para elas e saiu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry foi acordado com o constante e irritante barulho do seu despertador. Sem se mover da posição que estava ele apenas levantou um dos braços para desliga-lo. Depois disso criou coragem sabe-se lá de onde, e ergueu a cabeça para olhar o horário. Eram 11:50.

Então levantou, tomou um banho e logo após entrou no seu carro e seguiu em direção ao restaurante onde havia marcado de se encontrar com os seus amigos.

Chegando lá, viu-os sentados em uma mesa e caminhou em direção a eles cumprimentando-os.

- Boa tarde pessoal

Fizeram o pedido, e minutos depois um rapaz ruivo e de olhos azuis disse:

- Como vai _morena misteriosa _Harry?

- Do que está falando Ron?

- Não se faça de desentendido Potter. Pensei que iria trazê-la aqui para nos apresentar- disse agora um rapaz loiro de olhos acinzentados.

- Eu realmente não sei do que vocês estão falando.

Harry estava realmente confuso. Então Ron revirou os olhos e disse:

- Vai dizer que se esqueceu? Você foi flagrado ontem com uma garota saindo de uma boate e a mídia já está comentando.

De repente tudo voltou à cabeça de Harry como uma bomba. É claro, eles estavam falando de Hermione, a garota que ele havia ajudado por ter batido com a porta em sua cabeça. A garota que não se importou pelo fato dele ser famoso e o tratou como uma pessoa normal.

Soltou um suspiro enquanto se lembrava da imagem dela. Olhou para os amigos que neste momento o fitavam com um olhar malicioso.

- Não, ele não esqueceu. – comentou o loiro com certa ironia na voz.

_Mas espera ai, ele também falou que mídia estava comentando? Como assim, já estavam sabendo? _

- Cala a boca Draco. – olhou diretamente para Ron – Como vocês sabem disso?

- Passou hoje mesmo naquele programa de fofocas: "A vida as estrelas".

- Não acredito

- Pois pode acreditar amigo. Mas vamos logo, nos diga quem era ela? – falou Draco.

- Para que vocês querem saber?- disse Harry tentando fazer certo suspense.

- Queremos saber, por que depois do seu namoro com a Kathy, vocês nunca mais quis se envolver com ninguém e agora foi flagrado com pelos paparazzi com uma garota.

Realmente Harry tinha que admitir, que depois do seu termino de namoro com Kathy tinha se fechado para qualquer tipo de relacionamento. Afinal, eles haviam se conhecido durante um filme no qual atuaram juntos, era o primeiro filme da carreira dela que não era muito conhecida ao contrario de Harry. Então depois de algum tempo, começaram a namorar, ele estava realmente apaixonado por Kathy, mas ela só estava com ele por conta de sua fama, e quando descobriu rompeu o namoro de 2 anos.

Isso tinha o deixado muito magoado e tocar nesse assunto ainda o trazia más lembranças.

- Tudo bem. – se ajeitou na cadeira e contou tudo a Ron e Draco, desde quando a conheceu até quando a levou no hotel, mas deixou de lado a parte que ela havia mexido com ele.

Os dois soltaram risadas sonoras, chamando a atenção de várias pessoas no restaurante que até então não tinham os visto ali.

- Cara, você é muito desastrado mesmo- falou Draco limpando as lagrimas dos olhos- Bateu a porta na cabeça da garota.

- Só podia ser você mesmo, não é? – disse Ron

- Ok, já entendi. Mas agora por conta dessa risada escandalosa de vocês, nos reconheceram.

Logo após a fala de Harry uma garotinha caminhou em direção a eles pedindo um autografo que foi seguida por várias outras pessoas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Fazia mas de 2 horas que Hermione havia saído tão depressa do hotel, que nem se lembrou de ligar para a oficina e pedir o carro. Já tinha ido a uma lanchonete e feito um rápido café da manha, depois disso saiu andando pelas ruas de Londres, olhando a paisagem e as vitrines das lojas.

Até que ela percebeu, que não sabia onde estava. Não queria admitir, mas havia se perdido. Pensou um ligar para as amigas, só que o que iria dizer? Bom, poderia falar que tinha se perdido, elas provavelmente perguntaria onde ela estava para poderem busca-la , e era onde se encontrava a questão. Hermione não fazia nem ideia de onde se localizava.

Decidiu então, continuar andando na esperança de achar um taxi para leva-la de volta ao hotel. _"É nisso que dá, uma turista querer sair andando por ai sem ninguém que possa lhe explicar o caminho"_ -pensou

Ao longe viu uma pequena multidão concentrada na porta de um estabelecimento. Curiosa para saber do que se tratava, andou mais rápido . Chegando lá, olhou a placa onde estava escrito "Gordon Ramsay".

No mesmo instante teve a impressão de ter ouvido esse nome antes, e com bastante dificuldade passou pela multidão e entrou no restaurante. Viu uma fila em que se iniciava em uma mesa, seguiu em direção a ela e então entendeu o por que de todo aquele tumultuo. Harry estava ali com os seus amigos, exatamente como havia dito a Hermione, que se esquecera de avisar as amigas.

Harry que estava dando um autografo, levantou a cabeça e passou os olhos pelo restaurante sem a reconhecer, depois voltou-se a ela e abriu um sorriso. Então os seus amigos percebendo que Harry havia parado de escrever, voltaram o olhar para onde ele estava observando tão fixamente.

- É ela? – perguntou Draco.

- Ela quem? – falou Harry sem tirar os olhos de Hermione.

- A tal _morena misteriosa _– disse Ron, o que não adiantou nada pois Harry havia levantado.

Eles se entreolharam confusos , depois deram os ombros e continuaram a dar autógrafos.

Hermione o viu se levantando e seguindo em sua direção. _" Sera que ela vai de a cara de pau de vir falar comigo?" _– se perguntou mentalmente.

- Olá Hermione – disse ele quando já estava próximo.

**N/A :** Primeiro queria me desculpar, pois vocês ficaram esperando por 4 dias até que eu postasse mais um capitulo e no final eu postei essa porcaria. Sinceramente não gostei desse capitulo, estava sem criatividade quando o escrevi.

Mas como vocês viram, o próximo capitulo será bem mais interessante :) Por favor continuem mandando Reviews, por que isso me incentiva a continuar a história. Podem ter certeza que se eu não recebesse essas Reviews, este capitulo demoraria muito tempo para estar aqui.

**Aninha Flavia**: Não vai ser dessa vez que as amigas vão descobrir haushsaus Ficaria muito rápido, mas pode ter certeza que quando elas descobrirem vão meio que surtar kkk'

**Vih :** Fico feliz em saber que está gostando da fic *-* Ai está mais um capitulo.

**gabibocardi**: Vou tentar postar o mais rápido que conseguir, afinal não gosto de deixar vocês esperando.

_25/02/2012 - 18:23 p.m_


	5. Chapter 5

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Capitulo 5**

Hermione o viu se levantando e caminhando em sua direção. _"Não acredito! Ele vai ter a cara de pau, para vir falar comigo?" _– se perguntou mentalmente.

- Olá Hermione – disse ele quando já estava próximo.

Ela fingiu que não tinha escutado, virou-se e saiu rapidamente do restaurante. Mas quando já estava do lado de fora sentiu umas mãos a agarrando pelo pulso.

- Espera o que aconteceu? – ouviu Harry perguntar.

- Parece até que não sabe – respondeu Hermione entredentes.

- É sobre as fotos? Não foi culpa minha ... – Hermione sacudiu o braço na tentativa de se soltar.

- Não quero saber das suas explicações – olhou em volta e percebeu que todos os olhares se encontravam neles - Agora acho melhor você me soltar, pois está todo mundo nos olhando.

- Tudo bem – disse soltando-a, mas quando ela tentou sair dali, ele postou o braço em sua frente impedindo-a de se mover – Mas precisamos conversar.

-Não tenho nada para falar com você – disse olhando nos olhos dele.

- Mas é claro que tem, e nos vamos conversar – puxou-a suavemente pelo braço - Mas é melhor nos irmos para um lugar mais reservado.

Hermione sabia que resisti não daria certo, e deixou-se ser levada com ele. Quando chegaram ao carro, viu Harry abrir a portar para ela, mas só para contraria-lo abriu a porta do banco de trás e sentou-se. Não estava com cabeça para aqueles atos de cavalheirismo dele.

Com a cara fechava observou ele ligar o carro e começar a dirigir.

- Aonde vai me levar? – perguntou preocupada

- Calma não vou rapta-la – disse Harry tentando tirar aquele clima tenso entre os dois, e soltando uma leve risada – Vamos até uma praça aqui perto, pois –

Foi cortado pela voz fria de Hermione – Não sairei do carro.

- Você quem sabe – deu os ombros.

O clima continuou pesado durante o curto trajeto, nem um dos dois falou mais nada. Chagando lá , Harry estacionou o carro e a primeira coisa que vez foi entrar no banco do passageiro ficando lado a lado com Hermione.

Ela ainda estava bastante irritada com o fato de ter fotos dela circulando na tv por conta dele. Mas sabia que a proximidade era perigosa, então tentou se afastar quando Harry falou:

- Por que está tão irritada comigo?

- Ainda pergunta? Tem fotos de nos dois circulando pela internet, e televisão e não duvido nada que também saia nas revistas. – soltou uma risada sarcástica – E ainda por cima, a mídia está suspeitando de um romance entre nós dois. Não acha isso motivo suficiente para que eu fique irritada com você?

- Não.

- Como?

- Eu disse que não acho que isso seja um motivo para você ficar irritada comigo, pois como já lhe disse, isso não foi culpa minha.

Realmente, ele não tinha culpa de ser famoso e ter vários fotógrafos atrás dele. _"Estou sendo uma idiota" _– pensou. Respirou fundo e o encarou dizendo:

- Você tem razão. Desculpe-me. - antes que ele pudesse respondê-la , continuou agora olhando para as próprias mãos que se encontravam em seu colo – É que não gosto de chamar atenção, sabe?

- Hey – segurou o queixo dela virando-o para que o olhasse. –Não te problema, eu entendo você.

Sentiu um pequeno formigamento onde ele tinha tocado seu rosto. Sorriu em agradecimento e afastou a mão dele do seu rosto.

- Não me apresentou suas amigas.

- Elas não estavam comigo. Sai do hotel tão rápido, depois que vi as fotos na televisão, que me esqueci de avisa-las que você se encontraria naquele restaurante.

- Então decidiu vir me encontrar sozinha? - disse de um modo galanteador.

- Convencido – exclamou dando um leve tapa no ombro dele. – Na verdade, fiquei tão entretida na paisagem, que acabei me perdendo.

Harry soltou uma risada – Se perdeu mesmo?

- Sim, e, por favor, pare de rir.

-Perdão.- passou a mão pelos cabelos extremamente negros, deixando-os mais desarrumados que o normal.- Mas uma turista não pode andar por ai sozinha.

- Agora eu sei disso...

- Tive uma ideia. – seus olhos brilhavam de entusiasmo.

- Pode falar.

- E se eu fosse o seu guia?

- Você? – Hermione não esperava que ele se oferecesse para ajuda-la.

- Sim. Estou de férias como já deve saber e se não tiver nada contra posso ajuda-la a conhecer a cidade.

Fitou-o com um olhar de descrença, depois postou-se a pensar sobre a proposta que acabara de receber.

"_Bom, se eu aceitar terei que tomar cuidado pois não quero ser fotografada novamente, mas se não aceitar estaria sendo muito indelicada" . _

Ele a olhava ansioso pela resposta, por fim tomou coragem e disse:

- Por mim tudo bem, mas teremos que tomar cuidado já que não quero dar mais assunto para a mídia.

- Não seja por isso.- sorriu. – Se você preferir, posso colocar um chapéu e óculos escuros, e talvez não me reconheçam.

- Perfeito. – sorriu de volta

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Luna e Gina, estavam no carro indo em direção a uma praia onde pensaram que provavelmente Harry estaria, quando ouviram um grito:

- Olha, é Harry Potter naquele restaurante.

Estacionaram rapidamente o carro, e desceram saindo correndo em direção ao tal restaurante, sem acreditar na sorte que estavam tendo.

Pararam quando viram no meio de uma multidão de pessoas, ele em carne e osso: Harry Potter. Entreolharam-se e sorriram de alegria, mas quando decidiram se aproximar, ele puxou o braço de uma garota e saiu do local.

- É a mesma garota das fotos .

- Como não percebi? É mesmo Gin.

Irritadas entraram no restaurante, chamando a atenção de todos pois estavam trajando apenas biquínis e saída de praia por cima. Viram uma pequena aglomeração em uma mesa e caminharam até lá sem se importarem nos olhares cobiçosos que as seguiam. Eram Ronald Weasley e Draco Malfoy.

E tinham que admitir que eles eram bem mais bonitos pessoalmente.

- Olá – disse o ruivo fitando Luna da cabeça aos pés. – Vocês querem um autografo? Terão que entrar na fila. – terminou de fala apontando para uma enorme fila que se encontrava em frente a mesa.

- É claro que queremos, mas antes precisamos saber de uma coisa. – disse Gina animada.

- Que seria? – perguntou Draco.

- Bom, queríamos saber quem é a garota que acabou de sair daqui com o Harry . – Luna se pronunciou.

- Também gostaríamos de saber... – comentou Ron

- Como assim? Os melhores amigos dele não sabem que é aquela garota? – Gina perguntou surpresa.

- Para você ver não é? – disse o loiro

E depois de alguns segundos constrangedores em silêncio, Ron falou:

- Não vão à praia?

No mesmo momento elas olharam as suas roupas e deram um sorriso envergonhado.

- Sim nós vamos, e é melhor nos apressarmos, pois pelo jeito vocês ainda tem muito trabalho pela frente – respondeu Luna indicando a fila com a cabeça.

- Esperem e os autógrafos?

Depois de receberem os autógrafos, elas saíram extremamente felizes em direção a praia. Agora sem se importarem se Harry estaria lá, ou não.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Após a conversa, Harry e Hermione caminhavam na praça alegremente. Até que viram algumas pessoas andando de bicicleta.

- Queria saber andar de bicicleta. –comentou Hermione

- Nunca aprendeu ?- perguntou Harry estupefato

- Claro que aprendi. Mas não consigo ir tão rápido assim.

- Já sei. – falou parando de andar, e abrigando- a a parar também.- Não gosta muito de praticar exercício físico , estou certo?

- Não é que eu não goste, é porque não tenho tempo mesmo.

- Hum ... Então passa o dia todo fazendo o que?

- Para resumir, só estudando.

Harry arregalou os olhos surpreso. Nunca fora muito fã de estudar, e sempre ficava na média em tudo.

- Não acha cansativo?

- Na verdade não. Já faz parte da minha rotina.

- Sei ... Então amanha andaremos de bicicleta. – disse recebendo um olhar surpreso de Hermione.

- Melhor não.

- Já está decidido.

- Você gosta de ter sempre a ultima palavra não é?

Harry deu os ombros.

- Vamos voltar. – segurou-a pela mão e caminharam em direção onde o carro estava estacionado. – Quero que descanse para não ter desculpas amanha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chagando no hotel, Hermione percebeu que suas amigas não se encontravam lá. Tomou um banho e decidiu telefonar para os seus pais para dizer com estava sendo a viagem. Depois disso foi na cozinha comer alguma coisa, e neste momento Luna e Gina chegaram.

- Oi Mione – falaram juntas

- Olá meninas , como foi o dia de vocês ?

- Simplesmente perfeito, conhecemos Ronald Weasley e Draco Malfoy e depois fomos à praia – disse Luna totalmente entusiasmada.

- Sério? Mas que legal.

- Realmente né Mi ? Pena que nem falamos com o Harry, ela saiu do restaurante com aquela _morena misteriosa. - _ disse Gina

Hermione ficou paralisada. _Oh meu Deus, elas me viram e agora?_ , e única coisa que conseguiu falar foi:

- Quem era ela?

- Ainda na sabemos, e olha que até perguntamos para Ron e Draco. – comentou Luna

Hermione soltou um suspiro de alivio.

- Bom, acho que já vou deitar.

- Mione, ainda são 17:30. – falou Gina

- Estou cansada, deve ser o fuso horário. – dito isso ela andou rapidamente até o quarto e se deitou.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Apesar do horário no qual foi se deitar no outro dia, Hermione só conseguiu dormir por pouco tempo. Pois pestanejou a pegar no sono, e acordou com o despertado. O que não era muito comum para ela, pois sempre se vangloriava por ganhar do mesmo na hora de se levantar.

Tinha combinado com Harry que ela a pegaria no hotel as 09:30. Pensou que nada adiantou ter alugado um carro para andar um Londres, por que desde que chagaram não entrou nele nem uma vez .

Levantou-se, tomou o banho e fez a higiene pessoal. Logo após vez uma coisa que não fazia há muito tempo. Ficou em dúvida em qual roupa usaria para o passeio com Harry. E após certo tempo, escolheu uma um short jeans escuro, uma blusa azul-piscina que tinha pequenas mangas pequenas e umas pregas abaixo dos seios , uma sapatinha também azul. E por fim, não sabia o que fazer com seu cabelo cacheado, então para não perder mais tempo o prendeu em um rabo de cavalo mal feito que deixavam alguns fios caírem sobre o seu rosto emoldurando-o.

Saiu do quarto, e percebeu que suas amigas ainda não tinham saído. Tomou um rápido café da manha e então escreveu um pequeno bilhete e deixou encima da mesa.

_Já tomei café, e decidi que não esperaria por vocês, pois sei que não estão acostumadas a acordar muito cedo._

_Bom dia e boa sorte na procura do astro "Harry Potter"._

_Hermione _

Saiu e viu que na em frente ao hotel, já se encontrava o lindo Jaguar de Harry a sua espera. Caminhou até lá e bateu do vidro dizendo.

- Eu me atrasei?

Harry a fitou com um olhar abobado e falou:

- Nossa você está linda.- Hermione desviou o olhar – E não se atrasou, eu que me adiantei. – abriu a porta do carro para ela. – Vamos entre

Ela entrou rapidamente e perguntou:

- Não íamos andar de bicicleta?

- Nós vamos, mas não agora.

Ligou o carro e dirigiu e direção a um ligar da cidade onde não era muito movimentado, e que tinha bastante espaço .

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eles pedalavam lado a lado, percorrendo as partes mais bonitas de Londres. Caminhos de vegetação muito florida. Praças com ornamentação muiti-coloridas e com crianças brincando por toda a volta. Pequenos quiosques vendendo artesanato local. Harry ria de Hermione pois ela não conseguia subir a trilha pedalando. Teve que levar a bicicleta andando ao lado dela.

- Não ria, seu bobo!

- Viu? Quem mandou ficar estudando o tempo todo sem tirar um tempinho para você?Agora, olha aí o preparo físico zero! – ele continuava rindo.

- Cada um passa o tempo livre como gosta.

- Certo não vamos discutir! – disse Harry quando chegaram a um lugar plano.

– Quero ver você vencer agora! – disse montando na bicicleta – Quem chegar por último perde! – e saiu em disparada.

- Ah é assim ? Me aguarde! – e saiu pedalando atrás dela.

- Você não vai me alcançar! – ela gritou um pouco a frente.

- Você vai ver! – respondeu quase a alcançando.

De repente ela parou e ele passou disparado por ela.

- Não adianta... Harry – disse super ofegante e rindo ao mesmo tempo – Eu ganhei!

- Não valeu, você não disse onde terminava a corrida e parou de repente quando eu já ía passar você. – disse ele voltando.

- Já era Potter! Admita que perdeu.

- Também, com toda a vantagem que eu dei a você. Na verdade, que você se deu, né?

Ele se aproximou dela e retirou uma mecha de cabelos, da testa dela. A quentura que ela sentiu, com certeza, não tinha nada a haver com o calor que sentia pela corrida. Ele deu um sorriso.

- O que foi?

Ele que estava olhando fixamente para os seus olhos, agora começou a fitar a sua boca.

- Não vai dizer nada? – perguntou ela , tentando chamar a atenção dele.

- Vou te beijar agora.

- Você o q-

Parou de falar quando sentiu os suaves lábios de Harry se colarem aos seus.

N/A: Oi meus amores. Me desculpem a demora, eu estava sem criatividade nos últimos dias e também tive que fazer um trabalho enorme. Sem contar o aniversário da minha prima. Então isso tudo interferiu para o meu atraso.

Bom, espero que gostem desse capitulo. Eu revisei esse cap, mas alguns erros sempre passam despercebidos.

Continuem me mandando Reviews :)

**gabibocardi**: Obrigada flor, vou tentar continuar assim. Tudo depende da criatividade husahuas'

**Aninha Flavia**** :** Sim, eles gostaram muito de se conhecer. Concordo, inveja é uma coisa horrorosa kkk' Continue acompanhando a fic que você verá amor.

**aishiteru naru**: É e acho esse capitulo está ainda mais interessante. Espero que continue gostando da fic.

_02/03/2012 - 12:28 a.m_


	6. Chapter 6

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Capitulo 6**

**POV Harry**

Ela tinha uma beleza natural. Eu olhava seus olhos castanhos que neste momento me fitavam com um ar de curiosidade. Até que aproximei mais, e deixei de olhar em seus olhos e olhei para seus lábios, eles estavam me tentando, me atraiam de um jeito maravilhoso.

- Não vai dizer nada? – perguntou ela.

Não consegui mais me segurar, e então falei rapidamente:

- Vou te beijar agora.

- Você o q-

Foi como se tudo parasse. Até as folhas das árvores pareciam ter parado de balançar com o vento. Era como se todos os meus sentidos estivessem mais aguçados. Sentia o perfume doce que ela usava, com duas vezes mais intensidade. Fechei os olhos assim que encostei meus lábios aos dela. Coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura, segurando com firmeza, caso ela tentasse fugir do beijo repentino.

Transformei aquele simples 'encosto de bocas' em um selinho, depois em dois, três, o quarto foi mais demorado. Fiz o contorno de seus lábios com a língua. Um movimento que nem eu achava que faria com tanta calma. Ela entreabriu a boca me dando passagem. Então eu a beijei. Senti um formigamento por todo o meu corpo, um calor, algo indescritível, fantástico, já não me importava que alguém pudesse nos ver ali, a única coisa que realmente estava importando era nós dois. Aquele beijo, e o que eu estava sentindo, só me interessava a sensação de tê-la ali comigo, de sentir suas mãos quentes em meu pescoço, sentir seus lábios macios contra os meus.  
>Já não fazia idéia do tempo que estávamos ali, do quanto durou esse beijo, mas nos separamos, eu já não tinha fôlego algum, precisava de um pouco de oxigênio antes de voltar a beijá-la, mas quando tornei a me aproximar ela se afastou, olhei-a confuso.<br>- Não Harry, me desculpa.- ela se afastou de mim, e me fitou meio sem graça.

- Por que não? E não acredito que está me pedindo desculpas. - Num minuto ela me beija e depois foge? Sinceramente eu não entendo o que se passa na cabeça das mulheres.

- É que não acho que isso seja certo. – no seu rosto delicado então se formou uma expressão de espanto, e ela colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a boca. – Meu Deus, não quero nem imaginar a reação das minhas amigas, quando souberem que te beijei.

Agora quem se espantou fui eu. _Acabamos de nos beijar e ela está preocupada com a reação das amigas? _

_- _Não vejo o que pode ter de errado nisso. Mas parece que o que mais importa é as suas queridas amigas pensam, não é?

- Por favor Harry, eu não quis dizer isso.

- Você se arrepende?

Pareceu que a minha pergunta a pegou de surpresa. Hermione hesitou por alguns segundos, mordendo o lábio inferior depois falou:

- É claro que não. - depois disso me deu um pequeno sorriso de lado.

- Mas não me respondeu por que acha que isso seja errado.

Passou a mão pelos seus cabelos cor de mel, respirou fundo, perecendo que estava tomando coragem para me dizer algo.

- Bom, na verdade nem eu mesma sei. Estou confusa com tudo que está acontecendo.

- Tudo bem, não vou ficar te pressionando. – montei na bicicleta. - Vamos almoçar ?

- Obrigada.- sorriu para mim em agradecimento. – Vamos sim, estou morta de fome.

**POV Harry Off**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gina e Luna acordaram e decidiram que hoje iriam procurar noticias sobre o Harry na internet, para depois chegarem a conclusão de em que lugar passariam o dia. Ligaram o notebook, e entram em um site de fofocas. Assim que a pagina carregou viram que não tinha nem uma noticia sobre ele, então foram tomar café. Na verdade o almoço, pois sempre quem as fazia acordar cedo era a Hermione.

- Enquanto você acaba de almoçar Gina, eu vou atualizar aquela pagina no notebook.- disse Luna caminhando em direção a sala.- Quem sabe já tem alguma noticia sobre o Harry?

- Tudo bem, eu não vou demorar.

Luna então fez o que tinha dito a sua amiga, e depois viu no topo da pagina:

_Harry Potter e sua nova namorada foram flagrados enquanto faziam um passeio romântico._

- Gina, corre vem ver isso.- gritou

Depois de lerem a reportagem, Gina disse furiosa:

- É aquela tal morena mistério novamente. - bateu o pé com força no chão.- não sabia que estavam namorando.

- Pois é, ela foi bem rápida não acha?

Revirou os olhos e pegou a bolsa:

- Temos que ir para esse lugar agora.

- Certo, só espera um minutinho enquanto eu vou trocar de roupa.

Gina bufou e desceu para esperar a amiga no saguão do hotel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Depois de almoçarem em um restaurante reservado, onde por sorte Harry não foi reconhecido, eles estavam caminhando em direção ao carro quando de repente voltou a memoria de Harry que ele teria que passar no estúdio de gravações ainda hoje para acertar junto com o resto do elenco e o diretor quando voltariam a gravar o seriado.

- Droga – falou de parou de andar, fazendo com Hermione fizesse o mesmo. – Tenho que ir no estúdio ainda hoje.

- Tem que ser agora?- Hermione fez beicinho

- Na verdade não.- chegou mais perto dela. – Posso ficar mais tempo aqui com você, basta me pedir. – com uma mão acariciou o rosto de Hermione.

Ela não fez nem um movimento, então Harry foi se aproximando do seu rosto com a intenção de beija-la novamente, mas Hermione se esquivou.

- Ainda estou confusa Harry. – falou se afastando.

- Por que ?

Neste momento o telefone de Hermione tocou, ela revirou a bolsa procurando-o e agradecendo a tudo por aquele telefonema acontecer na hora certa. Mas quando notou que a ligação era de Gina, logo seu corpo enrijeceu.

- Mione? Onde você está?

- Bom dia para você também Gina.

- Desculpa , é que estou meio irritada agora.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu e a Luna vimos na internet que o Harry foi flagrado em um passeio com a namorada e estamos indo para o lugar agora.

_Espera ai? Namorada? Mas nós não estamos namorando, apenas nos beijamos uma vez e ... Meu Deus ela esta vindo para aqui agora._

- Beijos.

- Mione espera. – ouviu a voz de Gina dizer, mas deligou o telefone assim mesmo.

Olhou para Harry atônita.

- Minhas amigas estão vindo para aqui agora. – anunciou pegando a mão de Harry andando apressadamente até o carro.

- Qual o problema?

- Elas não podem me ver com você.

- Por que não?

- Por que não estou afim de morrer. – falou já estressada com as perguntas dele. – E também por que quando elas virem você, com certeza iram ficar te abraçando e fazendo perguntas ...

_Ops, acho que falei demais. – _pensou.

- Está com ciúmes – falou Harry com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- O que? Claro que não.- abriu a porta do carro e tentou empurra-lo para dentro o que não deu muito certo pois não tinha a metade da força dele. – Sai logo daqui Harry.

- Não estou com a mínima vontade sabia?- falou com um rastro de riso na voz.

- Por favor. – falou ela em um tom de suplica

Harry soltou uma risada e depois falou:

- Saio se você me der o numero do seu telefone.

- Não.

- Tem certeza? Suas amigas já devem estar chegando .- _Como é bom estar no controle – pensou _

Sem ter outra opção Hermione passou a ele o seu numero e então antes de entrar no carro Harry lhe deu um selinho e saiu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Poucos minutos depois da saída de Harry, Hermione avistou Luna e Gina e caminhou em direção a elas.

- Olá meninas. - disse fazendo um aceno com a mão.

- O que está fazendo aqui Herms ? – perguntou Luna

- Eu? Er ... Estou passeando, é claro. – abriu o melhor sorriso que conseguiu esperando que elas acreditassem.- Não viram o bilhete que deixei para vocês?

- Não.- disse Luna e então apontou para Gina. – Alguém aqui ficou tão nervosa quando viu a noticia de Harry com a namorada que fui obrigada a sair correndo do hotel.

- Ele tem namorada? – perguntou com quem não que nada, só para ver a reação de Gina.

- Sim, aparece que é aquela mesma _morena misteriosa_ que já foi flagrado antes. – disse Gina com uma cara de poucos amigos.- Mione, você por acaso viu ele por aqui?

A boca de Hermione secou e ela não soube o que dizer.

- Quem?

- O Harry é claro.- falou Gina com certa impaciência.

- Não. – olhou para o lado.- Acho que fiquei tão entretida com a paisagem que não notaria nem se um avião caísse na minha frente. – soltou uma risada abafada.

- Só você mesmo Herms.- falou Luna e me abraçou. – Bom, para onde iremos agora?

- Fazer compras. – os olhos de Gina brilharam.

Mesmo se está muito animada com a ideia, Hermione aceitou a proposta e passou o resto do dia com as amigas passando de loja em loja. Chegaram ao hotel cansadas e com várias sacolas, e depois de comerem tomaram banho e seguram em direção aos seus respectivos quarto.

Mas Hermione custou a pegar no sono, pois ficou pensando em Harry. Qualquer uma no lugar dela estaria neste momento pulando de alegria, ela era diferente. Sabia que caso se envolve-se com Harry de verdade, a sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Foi quando seu celular apitou, chamando o sua atenção para mostra-la que acabou que receber uma mensagem.

Pegou o celular e viu que a mensagem era de Harry, seu coração acelerou.

_Oi Hermione,_

_Espero não ter te acordado, se esse foi o caso peço que me perdoe._

_Só estou escrevendo essa mensagem para lhe desejar boa noite, e para ter certeza que você não me deu o número errado. Rs' _

Quando acabou de ler, soltou um suspiro. Como Harry era um fofo ... Resolveu então responde-lo.

_Oi Harry,_

_Não se preocupe, eu já estava acordada._

_Acho que agora você pode ter certeza que te dei o número certo não é? Bom, estou com sono e já estou indo dormir._

_Boa noite para você também._

Enviou a mensagem e foi dormir, esperando ansiosamente pelo outro dia. Pois tinha quase certeza que Harry a convidaria para ir a algum lugar.

N/A: Olá meus amores, peço perdão pela demora para a atualização mas acontece que eu estava sem nem uma ideia para escrever em mente. Então hoje eu decidi, tentar fazer o capitulo e finalmente ele saiu. Espero que vocês gostem e me desculpem os erros.

Continuem mandando Reviews e deixem a autora feliz :)

**gabibocardi: ** Dom para escrever? ~cry~ Obrigada mesmo, mas eu não acho que saber que está gostando de história. Aqui está mais um captulo.

**Josy: A ideia de p**arar de escrever nunca passou pela minha cabeça. Odeio quando os autores abandonam as suas fanfic's e me deixam triste sem saber o final. Então faria vocês passarem por isso :)

**Aninha Flavia : **A minha intenção foi deixar vocês curiosos mesmo. Espero que o terceiro encontro tenha atingido as suas expectativas bb. Obrigada por avisar o erro.

** Naj: **O que achou da reação da Mione? kkk' Nem tenho ideia da reação de Luna e Gina quando descobrirem, mas acho que não sera muito boa ...

**Amand's LB : **Obrigada por acompanhar a fic desde o inicio. Também achei o Harry bem atrevido, ainda mais neste capitulo não acha ? kkk' Tenho a mesma opinião que você sobre fanfic's U/A , acho bem mais interessantes. Sim a Hermione correspondeu, mas depois deu o fora no coitado ... Aposto que se eu ou você estivéssemos no lugar dela, iriamos puxa-lo para outro beijo kkkk'

_11/03/2012 - 22:47 p.m_


	7. Chapter 7

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Capitulo 2**

Estava tão animada que acordou e foi direto tomar uma banho e se arrumar. Depois disso se deitou no sofá e ficou por lá até que ouviu seu telefone tocar. Já sabendo quem a ligava, correu para atender e logo após jogou-se no sofá novamente.

- Bom dia Harry. -disse animada

- Como sabia que era eu?

Ela poderia dizer que sabia pelo identificador de chamadas, mas preferiu dizer algo divertido.

- Sei lá, acho que foi intuição.

Ouviu uma leve risada ecoar do outro lado da linha antes de escutar a voz forte e ao mesmo tempo doce de Harry.

- Então a senhorita tem uma boa intuição eu diria. - disse.- O que está fazendo?

- Agora? Deitada no sofá.- falou desanimada.- Na verdade estou aqui a tanto tempo que parece que irei me fundir a ele.- brincou

- Isso não é justo. Assim não sobraria nem um pouco de você para mim.

Hermione corou, abriu um enorme sorriso enquanto uma alegria se apoderou do seu corpo.

- Pare de falar besteiras Potter.

- Estou falando sério Hermione, eu gosto de você.

O seu coração se acelerou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Harry gostava mesmo dela. Isso era a melhor que coisa que ela poderia saber. Sentiu-se incrivelmente feliz, mas não queria parecer uma adolescente boba e apaixonada. Espera ai, apaixonada? Não, ela não estava apaixonada por Harry.

Ela nem sequer ficou rolando na cama sem conseguir dormir direito, apenas pensando naqueles olhos cor de esmeralda. Ela não sentiu uma imensa vontade de abraça-lo neste momento e como não o tinha por perto, puxou uma almofada que se encontrava acima da poltrona e apertou-a contra o seu peito. E ela muito menos ficou lembrando do beijo que trocaram com uma imensa vontade de repito-o. Não, ela com certeza não fez nada disso.

- Bom você não me ligou somente para perguntar o que eu estou fazendo não é?

- Não.- falou Harry- Eu liguei para te avisar que hoje não poderei ser o seu guia turístico.- será que ela tinha ouvido uma ponta de sarcasmo na voz dele?- Mas para recompensa-la queria saber se aceita ir jantar comigo.

- Jantar?

- Sim, é uma refeição que realizamos geralmente a noite entre as 19:00 ou 20:00 horas.

- Eu sei o que é uma jantar Harry. –falou que certa impaciência.

- Então aceita?

- Aonde seria?

- Não se preocupe, marquei reserva no restaurante no qual o dono é um tio do Ron. É bastante reservado, e provavelmente não haverá fãs por lá. Se é o que a preocupa.

- Você já marcou a reserva? Tinha tanta certeza assim que eu iria aceitar?

- Digamos que eu tive uma intuição.

Hermione sorriu levemente.

- Tudo bem

- Perfeito.- disse Harry animado- Passarei no hotel as 19:00 para busca-la.

- Estarei te esperando. Beijos Harry.

- Irei esperar até encontra-la , para poder te dar o beijo pessoalmente .

- Harry – quase gritou seu nome repreendendo-o.

Em resposta, ouviu uma risada abafada.

-Até mais Mione.- e ele desligou a ligação.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ela sabia que sua relação com Harry, estava ficando mais séria. Afinal, amigos não e beijam e saem para jantar juntos.

Gostava da companhia dele.

Então decidiu começar a preparar Gina , antes de lhe dar a noticia que tinha o conhecido. O que não seria tarefa fácil, pois ela sempre foi louca por ele. Desde que o viu pela primeira vez na televisão, para ser mais exata.

Depois de ter recebido o telefonema de Harry, Hermione viu-se sem ter o que fazer até o horário em que havia combinado de encontrá-lo. Sentou-se na poltrona que se encontrava ao lado do sofá e começou a ler um livro.

Minutos depois viu Gina e Luna aparecerem diante a ela, com a maior cara de sono.

- Ainda então dormindo?

- Haha, você é muito engraçada Mione. Deveria virar comediante sabia?- disse Gina

- Nossa, o que houve?

- Ela está assim desde que ouviu dizer que o Harry está namorando. - disse Luna distraída e se dirigindo a cozinha.

Hermione a seguiu, e Gina vez o mesmo.

- Olha Gina, não fica assim. Harry não é o único homem do mundo.

Sentaram-se a mesa e começaram a tomar o café da manha.

- Eu sei, mas eu queria conhece-lo.

Hermione passou geleia em uma fatia de pão e deu uma mordida enquanto fitava Gina,esperando que ela falasse algo mais.

- Como devem ser os olhos dele bem de perto?- após falar isso Gina deu um suspiro e Luna revirou os olhos.

- Verdes. Tão intensos como duas esmeraldas. - Hermione falou sem nem mesmo perceber.

- O que disse?- perguntou Gina desconfiada.

- Nada. – Neste momento até a parede parecia extremante interessante. Hermione passou as mãos nos cabelos e mudou de assunto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eram 19:00, e Hermione estava deslumbrante. Usava um vestido lilás, que estava bem justo ao seu corpo, deixando suas curvas desenhadas, mas sem deixa-la vulgar. Como não gostava de usar salto alto, causou uma sapatilha que tinha comprado no outro dia junto com suas amigas, era preta com pequenas pedrinhas também pretas ao redor dela, que brilhavam conforme a luz era refletida nelas. O cabelo estava solto, e os seus cachos despencavam sobre os seus ombros.

Suas amigas haviam ido a mesma boate, na qual tinham ido no primeiro dia da viagem.

Ouviu a buzina do carro de Harry e desceu apressadamente para encontra-lo. Chegando lá, o avistou. Ele estava incrivelmente lindo. E quando a olhou um brilho se formou em seus olhos.

- Boa noite Mione.

- Boa noite Harry.

Chegou mas perto dela e começou a alternar seu olhar entre os olhos dela e seus lábios. Como se pedisse permissão para beija-la. Hermione simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça.

Harry a enlaçou pela cintura e colou seu lábios aos dela. Diferente do outro beijo, esse foi rápido e urgente. Como se ele tivesse esperado a vida toda por esse momento. Quando se afastaram os lábios de ambos estavam inchados e meio avermelhados.

- É melhor nós irmos logo, ou perderemos a reserva.- disse Harry abrindo a porta do carro para ela.

- Tudo bem.- Hermione entrou no carro e saíram em direção ao restaurante.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O restaurante se localizava em uma rua não muito movimentada, e de acordo com Harry as pessoas que o frequentavam eram geralmente adultos em reuniões de negócios. Então, seria bem pouco provável que algum fã o encontrasse ali.

Era um lugar muito bonito, mas nada muito exagerado ou muito chique. Na opinião de Hermione, foi uma escolha perfeita para um primeiro encontro. Caminharam em direção a uma mesa mais afastada com cadeira de madeira acolchoadas, e uma mesa simplesmente perfeita com uma toalha vermelha e lindas flores em um jarro repousado encima dela.

Sentaram-se e decidiram que Harry escolheria os pratos que comeriam, já que ela não conhecia muito da culinária deste lugar.

- Já disse que você está linda Hermione? – perguntou Harry, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Já. –mentiu enquanto olhava distraidamente para os talheres a sua frente.

- É mesmo?- soltou uma leve risada.- Não me lembro de ter dito.

- Está ficando esquecido querido?- perguntou com ironia

Harry abriu a boca para responde-la, mas foi interrompido por uma voz feminina:

- Desculpe-me, mas você não é Harry Potter?

A interrupção quebrou o encanto do momento, e Hermione viu uma mulher parada ao lado da mesa, rindo nervosa.

- Sim. Olá! - Harry ofereceu a mão à mulher.

- Minha filha é uma grande fã sua- disse a mulher, apertando-lhe a mão. - Tive de vir até aqui, para pedir um autografo para ela.

- Obrigado. - Ele estava sorrindo e Hermione notou que parecia completamente sincero. - Qual é o nome dela?- perguntou pegando um guardanapo, e aceitando uma caneta que a mulher lhe oferecia para escrever no mesmo.

- Sofia - respondeu a mulher.

- Aqui está o autografo. - entregou-lhe o guardanapo.

- Obrigada, ela vai adorar. - a mulher sorriu e voltou contende a sua mesa.

Então isso era ser famoso. Você tinha de sofrer interrupções, invasões de privacidade e parecer adorar isso.

- Desculpe-me.

- Sem problemas. – sorriu e tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa.

- Bom, o que fez hoje o dia todo?

- Dormi, assisti um pouco de televisão e li um livro. – respondeu dando os ombros.

- Nossa que divertido.

Hermione olhou-o severamente. Poderia muito bem dar uma cortada nele neste momento, mas acho que não era necessária uma briga.

- Realmente, foi bastante divertido e instrutivo.

Foram interrompidos novamente pelo garçom entregando-lhes os pedidos. Experimentou a comida, e amou.

- E ai? Gostou?

- Se eu gostei?- perguntou ela, enchendo o garfo e levando-lhe a boca.

Harry apenas riu. Enquanto não terminou de comer, ela não disse mais nem uma palavra, apenas saboreava a comida.

- Tenho direito a sobremesa?- perguntou com uma cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão da mudança.

- Ainda aguenta comer mais alguma coisa?

- Se sua intenção era me deixar sem graça, não conseguiu.- abriu um sorriso triunfante nos lábios

- Isso nem sequer passou pela minha cabeça Mione.- revirou os olhos, em um gesto divertido.

Hermione escolheu uma torta de morango, enquanto Harry decidiu comer uma torta de limão. O garçom chegou novamente a mesa e lhes entregou o pedido, Hermione devorou sua torta enquanto conversava com Harry.

Parou de súbito quando sentiu dedos nos meus lábios. -Sobrou um pouco da cobertura aí. – ele falou terminando a carícia.

Ela sentiu um formigamento onde ele havia acabado de toca-la. Harry olhou para os próprios dedos, agora sujos da cobertura do bolo de morango e como quem não quer nada, invés de limpar os dedos em um guardanapo, lambeu-os rapidamente. Depois voltou a comer sua torta como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Minutos depois, Harry pagou a conta e entraram no carro.

- Tudo bem contigo Mione?

- Claro que sim.- respondeu olhando a rua pela janela.

- Não é o que parece.- disse entrando na rua do hotel onde Hermione estava hospedada

- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. - falou

- Você me parece nervosa. - comentou – Que tal uma massagem?- perguntou estacionando o carro.

- O que?- _" Eu estava nervosa, simplesmente por você ter me tocado e agora quer me fazer uma massagem?"-pensou_

_-_ Uma massagem Mione.- falou com que diz que o dia está ensolarado- Pode ser?

- Acho melhor não.- disse saindo do carro

- Por favor.- Harry havia saído do carro e estava agora na frente de Hermione fitando-a intensamente.

- Er...- virou a cabeça para o lado e depois olho-o novamente.- Acho que tudo bem.

Adentraram ao hotel, passando pelo saguão rapidamente para que Harry não fosse reconhecido. Subiram as escadas, e enfim chegaram no apartamento em que Hermione e as amigas estavam hospedadas.

Ela abriu a porta, colocou a cabeça para dentro e olhou para os dois lados certificando-se que não havia ninguém ali. Gesto que divertiu Harry. Passou pela porta e esticou o braço em um sinal de que ele entrasse também.

- Espero que essa tal, massagem seja rápida, pois a qualquer momento as minhas amigas podem chegar aqui. - falou chegando a porta.

- Por que o simples fato de elas me conhecerem afeta tanto você?- perguntou olhando para a pequena sala e avaliando os poucos móveis que alí existiam.

- Isso não me afeta. - respondeu Hermione como se estivesse ofendida.

- Certo. - achou melhor não insistir no assunto - Sente-se aí. – ele indicou o sofá maior e mais macio.

Só restou a ela obedecer. Ele imediatamente a virou para um dos lados e se sentou atrás de Hermione, no braço do sofá.

-Agora relaxe. – ele praticamente sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelos dela cabelos para afastá-los das suas costas. Hermione sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. _Isso não podia dar certo.- pensou_

Ele forçou delicadamente cabeça dela para baixo e começou a massagear o seu ombro. Ela tinha que admitir, ele tem mãos mágicas. Em pouco tempo começou a sentir a tensão saindo do seu corpo, cada músculo relaxando. As mãos dele agora trabalhavam no pescoço de Hermione, ombros e costas. Depois então começaram a percorrer os braços dela, até encontrar suas mãos e enlaçar seus dedos com os dela antes de fazer o caminho de volta.

Harry escorregou do braço do sofá, virou Hermione e a beijou. Ela não ofereceu resistência, muito pelo contrario ela se colou a ele, passou os dedos por seus cabelos. Harry tomou a cabeça dela em suas mãos e a beijou de uma forma estranha, como se achasse que precisava fazer aquilo, mas que como temia fazê-lo, então era melhor agir rápido.

Hermione se entregou. Que mal haveria em beija-lo mas uma vez? Envolveu o corpo dele com seus braços, juntou seus lábios aos dele, abriu a boca e retribuiu o beijo. O resultado foi uma descarga elétrica que pareceu agitar todas suas células do corpo de ambos.

Harry sorriu e a inclinou sobre o sofá beijando-a em seguida no pescoço, e na nuca.

Estavam tão entretidos um com o outro que nem ouviram o barulho vindo da fechadura da porta enquanto estava sendo destravada.

Luna e Gina entraram no apartamento e se depararam com Harry praticamente encima de Hermione a beijando com se não houvesse amanhã.

- Mione?- perguntou Luna corando ao presenciar aquela cena.

Os dois deram um pulo e sentaram-se no sofá. Hermione ajeitava o seu vestido enquanto Harry abaixava o rosto para tentar não ser reconhecido, já que isso era tão importante para Hermione.

- Espera ai- disse Gina se aproximando- Harry? Harry Potter?

**N/A:** ~le eu me escondendo~ Oi pessoal, desculpem-me a demora na atualização. Era por que eu estava em duvida se a Gina iria descobrir quem era a tal _morena misteriosa_ neste capitulo ou não. O que acharam? Eu sinceramente achei o Harry bem apressadinho kkkk'

Obrigada a todos que me mandaram Reviews, é sério, elas me inspiram a continuar a fic. Portanto continuem mandando :)

**Naj:** O meu objetivo é que elas fiquem com eles mesmo. Mas calma minha flor, a fic continua kkk'

**Aninha Flavia**** :** Adorei saber que gostou do outro capitulo, espero que também goste deste. haha Acho que Gina vai melhorar decorrer da fic ...

**TheSnapeGirl**:Tadinha da Gina, não a odeie kkk' Pois ér, no próximo capitulo você verá a reação delas ao descobrirem. *-* Obrigada mesmo, acho que para uma primeira fic essa dá para o gasto kkk'

**Amand's LB** : Concordo que o Harry ficou sexy no controle da situação kkk' Achei q fazer a Hermione sentir ciúmes seria bem fofo, e parece q você concordou comigo :) No próximo capitulo então veremos a Gina surtar.O que achou do encontro?

**Jade Andrade**: OMG, você lendo e comentando minha fic ? ~le eu super feliz~ Eu simplesmente amo a sua fic **Erros**. Claro que continuarei. Mesmo não achando que escrevo bem agradeço. Aqui está mais um capitulo para você.

**gabibocardi**: Fico feliz em saber que te tirei do tédio. Espero que este capitulo atinja as suas expectativas. Obrigada por ler.

**Josy:** Amor, minha atualizações nunca são muito grandes kkk' Não a capacidade de fazer um capitulo grande... Mas fazer o que né? é a vida kk'

_20/03/2012 - 23:56 p.m_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.**

**P.O.V Gina**

Gina custava a acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Era o seu ídolo! Ali bem na sua frente, a poucos metros de distância. Teve vontade de sair correndo e abraça-lo, e um enorme sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Um sorriso de alegria, que se desfez quando sua ficha caiu ficou paralisada. Sem reação.

Sim, ele estava ali. Mas beijando Hermione. WTF? Desde quando elas se conheciam? Como chegaram ao ponto de ter esta intimidade? Por um instante, toda a felicidade que sentia foi trocada por um sentimento de raiva. Como ela pode ter feito isso comigo?

Senti o meu sangue começar a esquentar nas minhas veias, quase que chegando ao ponto de ferver, e uma fúria tomou conta de mim.

Tanto Luna - que não escondia sua felicidade e entusiasmo por poder ver Harry Potter bem a sua frente.- quanto Hermione me fitavam e ambas pareciam tentar decifrar a expressão que provavelmente se formou em meu rosto. Pareciam esperar o pior.

Enquanto o meu Harry – isso mesmo MEU- olhava para o tapete como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, parecia incomodado e se ajeitava no sofá.

Aquele silêncio desconfortável que havia se formado entre eles dava a impressão de ficar cada vez pior. Mas difícil de suportar.

-Gina?- perguntou Hermione levemente. Falou tão baixo que se o silêncio não habitasse no cômodo com certeza nem uma pessoa teria tido condições de escutar. - Tudo bem?

- Eu não estou acreditando nisso.- já a minha voz saiu firme. Não, eu realmente não queria acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Parecia que a raiva extravasava por todos os meus poros. – COMO VOCÊ PODE?- gritei totalmente irritada.

- Calma Gina. – Luna se pronunciou dando uns passos a frente.- Aposto que a Mione pode se explicar.- Olhou para a amiga como se a incentivasse a concordar.

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER DE NADA! NÃO IMPORTA O QUE ESSA TRAIDORA – apontou em direção a Hermione. Cuspiu as palavras como se a acusa-se de um crime terrível. – TENHA PARA ME DIZER.

- Calma Gina.- repetiu Harry levantando-se e caminhando em minha direção.- A culpa não é da Mione. Não a trate deste modo. - tentou pegar a minha mão, mas eu desviei.

Todo o amor que sentia por ele sumiu de repente. Sabe quando eu disse que ele era meu? Pois é, esquece. Ele ficou do lado dela, como era de se imaginar.

Ele me olhou e eu pude encontrar piedade em suas íris verdes. Isso foi demais para mim.

E sem dar tempo para que alguém falasse mais alguma coisa, sai correndo.

P.O.V Gina off

Só foi possível escutar os seus passos pesados batendo firmemente no chão. Parecia àquelas crianças fazendo birra por achar que a mãe gosta mais do irmão/irmã do que dela.

-Espera Gi.- Luna a chamou tentando alcança-la, mas sentiu seu braço ser puxado levemente , e quando olhou para quem o fazia viu que era a sua amiga. Hermione sibilou um "deixa ela''. Então pode se escutar o baque de uma porta que provavelmente seria a do quanto de Gina, sendo fechada com extrema força.

Os três se entreolharam por alguns minutos ainda meio tensos por conta da situação que acabaram de passar. Até Hermione finalmente resolveu falar:

- Lu, acho que devo lhe apresentar uma pessoa. - puxou a amiga deixando-a frente a frente a Harry. - Harry essa é a Luna. – A indicou com a cabeça. - Luna você já sabem quem ele é então me poupe.

A loira estava com os olhos brilhando e faiscando alegria, até que Harry lhe dirigiu a palavra pela primeira vez. - Olá, é um prazer te conhecer. A Mione me falou muito de você. - Ok, isso era mentira, mas Harry só estava sendo simpático e a de olhos azuis não precisava saber deste detalhe...

Ele esticou o braço com a intenção de cumprimenta-la, mas sem mais nem menos a garota o enlaçou pelos ombros lhe dando um abraço. Hermione soltou uma risada contente, já esperando essa reação da amiga. Harry retribuiu o abraço e quando ela o soltou deixou escapar um gritinho de animação.

- Meu Deus, sou a garota mais sortuda do mundo. – a mesma só faltava dar pulinhos de felicidade. - Mas esperem um minuto- virou-se para Hermione. - Como vocês se conheceram? Pode ir me falando.

O moreno piscou para Mione antes de falar:

- É uma longa história Lu. - Luna se derreteu ao ouvir o seu apelido sair da boca dele. Sentou-se no sofá e bateu no acendo ao lado como se estivesse indicando para que os dois se sentassem ali também.

- E eu tenho muito tempo.

Então o casal contou toda a sua história desde o dia em que se conheceram por coincidência na boate.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Trancou-se no quarto e começou a chorar. Queria liberar toda aquela tristeza que agora se encontrava em seu peito. Que começou a sentir deste que entrará no apartamento do hotel.

Agarrou o travesseiro e jogou-se bruços sobre a cama, permanecendo na mesma posição enquanto pensava. Amanha Hermione teria que se explicar com ela. E a explicação teria que se boa. Teria que contar tudo o que aconteceu entre eles.

Até que se deu conta de algo e ficou paralisada. Então ela era a tal _morena misteriosa _?Ela que tinha sido fotografada com o seu ídolo. Era ela que o estava o namorando. Agora estava tudo explicado, até aquela sua revolta sem cabimento ao ver as fotos na televisão.

Socou o travesseiro.

Como isso poderia estar acontecendo se desde quando ela e Luna ficaram sabendo da existência de Harry, Hermione não tinha demonstrado o mínimo interesse?

O tempo foi passando e o cansaço foi tomando conta do seu corpo. Gina dormiu ali mesmo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Ownt, vocês formam um casal lindo. - falou Luna

Harry encontrava-se no sofá e com o braço ao redor da cintura de Hermione, e enquanto Luna os observava ele inclinou-se rapidamente e um selinho na de olhos castanhos.

- Estou muito feliz por vocês! – bateu palmas não podendo conter a sua alegria.

- Obrigada mesmo Luna. - Disse Herms.- Pena que a Gina ficou irritada.

Luna abriu a boca para responde-la- provavelmente algo que a reconfortasse- mas foi interrompida pelo celular de Harry. Ele se levantou tirando o celular do bolso de trás da sua calça e o atendeu.

- Alô?- revirou os olhos- Ah, oi Ron. – jogou o peso de seu corpo sobre um pé enquanto começava a bater o outro contra o chão, em um sinal de impaciência.- É mesmo? Tinha me esquecido totalmente. – em sua voz transparecia preocupação, mas ele não parecia preocupado. Tanto que passou a mãos sobre e olhou para o lado descontraído. Hermione olhou-o divertida percebendo que ele era mesmo um bom ator. - Certo, já estou indo.

Virou-se para Hermione e disse:

-Foi mal, tenho que ir agora. - deu-lhe um beijo na testa e depois seguiu em direção à loira. - Foi um prazer te conhecer Luna. - a abraçou.

Acenou para as duas, mas foi interrompido pela voz de Hermione:

-Espera, eu te levou até lá embaixo. - levantou-se.

- Não precisa linda. - piscou para ela abrindo a porta. - Tchau- e saiu.

Quando a porta foi fechada Luna jogou-se em cima e Hermione, dando-lhe um abraço apertado. Ficaram conversando até tarde e não tiveram nem um sinal de vida vindo de Gina. Decidiram deixar à conversa para o outro dia, pois a ruiva estaria mais calma e entenderia a situação.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O dia estava lindo, e o sol irradiava calor. Hermione levantou-se sem nem olhar o horário e foi direto tomar o seu banho. Fez sua higiene pessoal e colocou um vestido juntamente com uma sapatilha bege. Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, deixando uns fios soltos emoldurando o seu rosto.

Desceu encontrando Luna tomando café e Gina sentada no sofá em frente a televisão. Deu um olhar significativo para Luna, que entendeu recado, saindo do local indo ao seu quarto levando o notebook.

Sentou-se ao lado da ruiva que nem se deu ao trabalho de virar a cabeça para olha-la.

-A gente precisa conversar Gi.- disse em um tom calmo.

Gina olhou-a pelo cantou do olho, ainda sem se mexer um centímetro sequer:

- Fala

Hermione passou a mão uma na outra, e deu um grande suspiro antes de começar:

-Bom, primeiramente eu queria me desculpar por ter te deixado triste. Essa nunca foi a minha intenção. - A outra desligou a televisão, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar. - Nunca foi a minha intenção me envolver com o Harry também, mas aconteceu. Muito rápido, mas aconteceu.

Virou-se para frente de Hermione e perguntou:

- Como se conheceram?

Deu uma leve risada. - Sabe o nosso primeiro dia aqui em Londres? Quando vocês foram para aquela boate e me deixaram no carro contra a minha vontade?

Gina balançou a cabeça concordando, deixando escapar um sorriso também ao lembrar-se que ela e Luna deixaram a amiga dentro do carro as esperando. E ainda a enganaram para que isso acontecesse.

- Eu estranhei a demora de vocês e resolvi entrar para saber o porquê .Quando cheguei lá, vi que a entrada estava cheia de fotógrafos, então decidi entrar pelas portas do fundo.

Gina a olha incentivando-a a continuar.

- Quando fui abrir a porta, ela veio ao meu encontro e bateu na minha cabeça. – A ruiva entortou a cabeça e a fitou de forma interrogativa. - Foi o Harry. - Gina levantou as sobrancelhas em um sinal e surpresa. - Ele abriu a porta quando eu ia entra e a mesma bateu na minha cabeça com tamanha força que eu cai no chão. Depois ele resolveu me levar ao médico, só que os paparazzi nos viram enquanto caminhávamos até seu carro.

- Isso explica as fotos... – Concluiu

- Pois é – sorriu e continuou.- Então os fotógrafos continuaram a nos seguir. Harry achou melhor me levar na casa de um médico amigo dele, e enquanto a gente conversava no carro antes dele me trazer para o hotel, fomos fotografados de novo sem que pudéssemos perceber...

- Mas eu li que vocês estavam namorando. - disse contrariada.

Hermione levantou as mãos em sinal de inocência e as balançou. - Não estamos, foi à mídia que inventou isso.

- Ah sim. - Gina abaixou o olhar sem graça. - Eu nunca iria imagina que foi isso que aconteceu...

- Tudo bem Gi, eu entendo você. - falou Hermione chegando mais perto da amiga e em seguida passando a mão em seus macios cabelos.

- Nossa- suspirou- Não sei onde enfiar a minha cabeça de tanta vergonha. Eu te culpei sem provas. Acho que a raiva subiu a minha cabeça ontem.

- Eu percebi.

As duas riram.

- Foi mal Mione. Desculpa-me?

- Claro amiga, eu já disse que estava tudo bem não foi?- Gina sorriu em agradecimento e as duas se abraçaram selando a amizade.

Quando se soltaram Hermione se pós a falar:

- Minha barriga está roncando. Vamos comer algo?

- Exagerada como sempre. - riu- Vamos sim, não comi nada até agora.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry tinha ido para a casa de Ron ainda pela manha. O ruivo chamou Draco para completar a bagunça. Todos os três se encontravam agora na sala de estar da casa almoçando uma pizza que o próprio Ron pediu, enquanto Harry lhes contava sobre o episódio de ontem à noite.

- E as amigas dela pegaram vocês se agarrando o sofá?- Draco ria nas custas do amigo.

- Já disse que acho você um sortudo cara?- perguntou Ron

- Pois é. - concordou Harry enquanto balançava a cabeça. Não podia negar que aquilo era mesmo engraçado. - Depois a tal Gina ficou super irritada, brigou com a Mione se subiu correndo para o quarto. - completou

-Vem cá. – se pronunciou Draco.- Gina é uma ruivinha?- perguntou interessado.

- Sim por quê?-falou Harry

- Acho que posso fazer o favor de tirar a ela do seu pé se quiser.

Os outros dois riram.

- Seria um grande esforço da sua parte não Malfoy?

- Na verdade não. – abriu um sorriso e ajeitou o cabelo convencido.

- Qual é? A Luna é bem mais bonita que ela. - disse Ron.

Draco ia retrucar mais foi interrompido por Harry.

- Bom, então pode ficar com ela. - apontou para Draco.- e você com a Gina. A Hermione é minha.

- Nossa como ele é possesivo- falou Draco com uma voz esganiçada.

Ron riu e Harry apenas jogou uma almofada encima dele. E como ele sempre fora bom de mira, acertou em cheio a cabeça do loiro.

- Mas Harry? Você não falou que ela odiava chamar atenção? Tipo, se você pretende ter algo mais sério com ela, já sabe né? Irão descobrir quem é a morena misteriosa e ela terá que dar adeus a privacidade. - Disse Ron enquanto Draco enfiava uma fatia de pizza na boca. O ruivo virou os olhos.

- É ...- Harry ponderou- Eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda.

- Pois deveria começar a pensar amigo. - falou Draco com a boca cheia, fazendo com que tanto Ron como Harry soltassem uma risada.

- Qual a graça?- perguntou o de olhos acinzentados

- Nada. - falaram juntos se fazendo de desentendidos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry passou o resto do dia com os amigos, conversando sobre bobagens. À noite recebeu uma ligação de Hermione, onde ela lhe disse que havia conversado com Gina e agora tudo estava bem.

Também contou que uns jornalistas foram no hotel, há procura da tal _morena misteriosa_. Deixou visível a sua irritação. Mas logo após se desculpou com ele sabendo que aquilo não era culpa dele e depois de uns minutos desligou dizendo que iria assistir um filme com as amigas e logo após dormir.

Harry resolveu tomar um banho.

Foi até o armário onde pegou uma calça folgada que adorava usar para dormir, uma blusa cinza e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Despiu-se e logo entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Enquanto a água caia sobre as suas costas ele começou a pensar sobre a vida. Riu ao se lembrar de que considerava a hora do banho como o melhor momento para refletir sobre a vida, como estava fazendo agora.

Seus pensamentos caíram sobre Hermione. Ele estava realmente gostando dela. Sabia que se assumisse um namoro como tinha em mente, a garota não teria mais privacidade, assim como Ron disse. Sua vida mudaria completamente. Tomaria um rumo totalmente diferente do que ela havia planejado. Ele não queria tivesse seus sonhos estragados por sua causa.

Desligou o chuveiro, vestiu-se ainda com a cabeça cheia e sem saber o que fazer. Revolveu dormir e decidir o que iria fazer no outro dia.

**N/A: **_" Eu voltei,agora pra ficar,porque aqui,aqui é o meu lugar (8)" kkk'_****

Oi meus amores ! ~le eu me escondendo~ Que vergonha. Foram o que? 3 meses sem atualização? Me desculpem mesmo. É que fiquei sem criatividade e minhas aulas voltaram e com elas a minha falta de tempo.

Bom, queria fazer um capitulo grande para compensar o atraso, mas eu descobri uma coisa.Não tenho criatividade o suficiente para fazer um capitulo muito grande kkk' Foi mal mesmo, eu bem que tentei.

Querem saber quando eu escrevi este capitulo? Tanto faz, vou falar de qualquer jeito mesmo kkk' Foi nas minhas aulas de Biologia. Sabe aquele professor que invez de dar aula, fica falando da vida? Então é ele ¬¬ E como as minhas notas em Biologia são sempre boas, comecei a escrever o capitulo nas aulas dele kkk'

Mas e ai, o que acharam do capitulo? Será que a reação da Gina decepcionou você?O que Harry fará em relação entre ele e a Mione? Não perca. Com estou de férias, vou ficar sem fazer nada o dia todo, irei me esforçar para fazer os capítulos bem rápido para vocês minha lindas.

Espero que continuem acompanhando a fic. Eu posso até demorar para postar( demorar bastante kk') Mas eu não vou abandonar a fic, tenham certeza disto.

**Aninha Flavia:** É , acho que ando assistindo muita novela e filme para escrever algo assim mesmo kkk' E ai, oq que achou do capitulo flor?

**Leticia Malfoy Potter**** :** Uma das poucas fic's que você aprovou do casal H/Hr foi a minha? Nossa que honra. Obrigada mesmo. Espero que continue acompanhando. Gostou do capitulo?

**Jade Andrade:** Hey flor, tudo bem contigo? Demorei para postar né? Me perdoa, sou uma autora muito má :( Mas me conta uma coisa? Me diz sua opinião sobre este capitulo?

**TheSnapeGirl**: A garota que não quiser um Harry deste tem sérios problemas kk' E ai, o que acha da Gina agora?Mudou sua opinião?O que acha que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo?

**gabibocardi:** Fico feliz em saber que tenho gostado do outra capitulo minha linha :) Espero que continue acompanhando a de 3 meses te tire ido tédio com a minha fic kkk' Foi mal mesmo, nunca foi minha intenção deixar você esperando tanto.

**Josy:** Ela não tentou matar a Mione, mas bem que ela quis né? kkk' Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.

**Amand's LB**** :** Também quero uma massagem do Harry kk' Gostou do capitulo? Espero que tenha atingido as suas expectativas :)

**witchysha**: Obrigada minha flor. Criativa eu? Onde? Minha criatividade é igual a minha beleza, não existe kk'Na verdade a ideia desta fic surgiu a partir deste pensamento mesmo. Que várias garotas sonham que isso acontecesse com elas. Gostou do capitulo?

**LilyLunaBlackPotterRavenclaw:** Tadinha da Mione kkk' Gostou do capitulo Lily? Minha privilegiada né?ficou sabendo antes de todo mundo que teria atualização esta semana kkk'

**mariaelisabezerra:** Finalmente postei né? Espero que não tenha ficado doida por minha culpa kkk' Iria me sentir culpada.O que achou do capitulo?

**Rafaella1d:** Olha a atualização aqui flor!Foi mal pela demora. Não era a minha intenção demorar assim para postar. Gostou do capitulo?

_25/06/2012 - 16:13 p.m_


End file.
